A New World
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: FemNaruto - Naruko ends up in the mlb universe from the narutoverse with Kurama. This is a story of her becoming a superheroine too, and meeting Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace. Threesome Naruko x Adrien x Marinette requested and beta read by Queen Mab the Second, rated M to be safe (update every 7-10 days)
1. Chapter 1

[AN: things happen in a slightly faster pace than in the anime. I mean Naruko stays by Jiraiya's side for the same time, but during that time the story goes on a little faster, to the point where Naruko and the rest already know that Itachi is dead, but haven't fully discovered Obito's existence. They believe him to be Madara and they know his plan of resurrect the Bijuu and he only needed Kurama.]

Naruko was tired. Cranky. Half depressed. Why? Jiraya was awesome, but his trainings are exhausting and strenuous. Aside from that, she needed a refreshment. A change of scenary. Sasuke's idiocy of not coming back, the Akatsuki, Orochimaru... these were too much for her to deal with. Plus her 15nth birthday was today, and all she wanted to do was sleep in, but Jiraya had other plans. Se sighed frustratedly, trying to control the Kyuubi's chakra, only to fail and nearly faint. It was late evening and her stomach was growling, her long hair in a bun, mild with sweat.

"Naruko, that's enough for today," the author boomed happily, acting as if he didn't notice her exhaustedness. He caught the young girl from collapsing then grinned. "How about eating ramen? I know a nice ramen stand!" Naruko's eyes instantly lit up and she suddenly found the energy to jump around in glee.

"YEESSSSS!" She pumped merrily in the air and followed a chuckling Jiraiya. After a half an hour of walk, they stood in front of a large old-fashioned, typical Japanese restaurant that read 'Ramen's Ramen'.

"This place looks awesome," the teenage girl commented, her mouth watering.

"Let's go in!" Naruko chirped happily stomping into the place. Her sensei directed her to a more secluded table, where she was presented with lots of ramen, all different types. The biggest plate was her favourite type and it had 'Happy Birthday' written in it with soy sauce. The girl looked bewildered at Jiraiya.

"You didn't forget today was my birthday!"

"Of course not!" The sensei laughed heartily, patting his student's head. "Now eat up!" And so eat up she did. She devoured all the plates in record time, while Jiraiya chugged alcohol down in a notorious pace. Soon it became late and Naruko exhaustedly, but cheerfully, helped a drunk Jiraiya back to their accomodation and lay him in his bed. Shortly after that she too, crashed into her own bed and promptly fell asleep.

In her dreams, she found herself in Kurama's cage and suddenly, all the sorrow she felt came crashing back on her like a tidal wave. Sighing, she sat by the napping Kyuubi's head.

"Is it still that boy?" Kurama inquired lazily, without opening his eyes.

"Sasuke, you mean?" Kurama hummed in agreement. "Well, maybe. I mean, he shows no signs of wanting to come back, and Sakura-chan's also really pained by this. He shows no signs whethere we were important to him at all! I mean, Kakashi-sensei taught him chidori, he kept him steady, but he just had to leave us for Orochimaru. Then he goes against us, I don't even know why!" She huffed frustratedly. "I mean, not all Konoha forced Itachi to endure such pain! Only Danzo!"

"Aren't you going to say anything, Kurama?"

"No," the Nine-tale muttered. "I'll just say I'm more worried of Madara."

"Yeah, and there's Madara to add to my frustrations. If he manages to steal even you..." Naruko's voice trailed off. "I wouldn't let him, but if he is stronger then me, I'm not sure I can keep you with me."

"... I... I might have a solution for that," the fox tentatively said.

"Really?!" Naruko whirled on him with wide eyes. "I'm listening!"

"There is a universe, another planet, another dimension, only accessible for the Kyuubi... we could live there," Kurama said.

"That... that's an awesome idea!" Naruko chirped lighting up, then as soon as it appeared, her excitement vanished. "But... wouldn't it mean that I can't see my friends from here anymore? Or that I would be abandoning them?" She asked apprehensively, sadly.

"It would mean you won't see your friends anymore, yes. But you won't really abandon them," Kurama spoke. "You will actually solve their problem."

"Won't it seem as if I ran away like a coward?" The girl frowned.

"Not if you write a letter and use a good explanation."

"But what if I leave and the Akatsuki will terrorize everyone to find us?!" Naruko blanched at the idea. "I can't leave them defenceless!"

"And I don't want to get into the hands of that crazed Uchiha!" Kurama growled. "We must leave."

"But it feels wrong!" The blonde girl insisted, opening her nightbun to let her hair flow and pool on the floor like a river of gold. "It feels like I'm abandoning them!"

"By leaving, you are giving them a chance to win!" Kurama countered slightly snappily. "If you are not here, you won't be able to be captured and Madara won't be able to revive the Bijuu!" Naruko became more tense as the weigh of her decision crashed onto her.

"I- I don't know..." she clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. "Let's say I left to go to this dimension... what makes you so sure no one but you can access it?"

"Because the other Jinchuurikis and Tailed Beasts have tried and no one succeeded," the Nine-Tail explained. "I tried long ago and I succeeded."

"How come you're the only one?"

"Because the magnetic field around that universe is only compatible with my Chakra," Kurama said as if it were obvious. "But it has a drawback, even for me. Approximately 80-90% of my powers will be drained - if I'm lucky only 75%, and I'll only get it back if I leave that world."

"And what about me?"

"You will loose your Chakra, but your Taijutsu might be stronger there. Unless we find a way to use that world's Chakra, our powers will be limited."

"And you're willing to become weaker to save the others?" Naruko marvelled.

"No. I'm willing to do this to save myself from falling into Madara's grasp," Kurama clarified. Naruko nodded, still weary and hesitant of the idea of leaving his friends and his life.

"What type of world is it?" She finally in quired. Kurama merely opened an eye, then closed it and showed the girl a holographic image of how the foreign world looked. Humans, It was inhibited by humans. Humans with fair skin and big eyes. Humans with dark skin with equally fascinating dark irises. Humans with dark hair and reddish skin. Humans with golden skin amd shiny, ebony black hair. Cities far bigger and far more modern than Konoha lay till the horizon. Cities with huge, block-like houses. Cities with glass houses. And there were streets everywhere made of some dark, grey, solid material, on which coloured, 4 wheeled, box-like vehicles vrummed with humans sitting in them. And the nature. The green lush forests the planet had with trees she did and didn't recognise. Colourful flowers, seas and oceans vast and infinite like the blue sky. Rivers flowing, curving with the power of nature, creating majestic sights and grandiose waterfalls. Canyons and mountains looming regally over the landscape, some spewing red-hot lava out of their mouths like angry dragons. And the animals. So many varying species which with you could fill hundreds of books as they inhibit the air, the earth and the waters.

"Do you like it?" Kurama finally asked. Naruko nodded, with a slack jaw. "It's the planet Earth."

"It's... it's colourful. Very colourful," she ammended dazedly.

"Yes. And this colourfullnes breeds hatred in most of the humans who live there. And they don't really respect nature," the fox muttered nonchalantly, knowing he just said the keywords to convince Naruto to leave this damned place.

"Well, we can't let that now, can we?" She chirped determinedly. "We will change their attitude!"

"Good luck changing 7 billions of people's mind," Kurama groaned, realising he also made a mistake. Naruko will try to convince everyone to be more respectful towards nature and each other. Naruko, now fully convinced she was going to do the right thing, decided to catch a little sleep, for she was exhausted. The next morning, she woke up early, earlier than Jiraiya and wrote a (long, long) letter, apologising and explaining the situation, without telling him where exactly she was going. Then, following her Tailed Beast's instructions, she managed to open the portal to Earth and with a deep breath, she let the swirling light engulf her and export her to the new place.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruko felt something pulling out of her as she was tossed around in the portal. With a final jerk, she was hauled out of the portal. She braced herself for a hard and bruising arrival, but she landed on a notoriously softer thing than the ground with a thud. A male 'oomph' was audible and when Naruko looked up, she noticed she fell face first into a young, tall, handsome, redhead man's chest. To make it better, she was seated in his lap. If not for him, she would have had a bruised face, seeing the coarse texture of the alley's road they were in.

"Oh, sorry, I umm..." The man snorted.

"Funny how you don't even recognise me," he said with a smirk, his mezo voice velvety and tempting. Just like...

"Kurama?!" Naruko shrieked increduliously. The fox's smirk only widened.

"Exactly, now get up and let me check if we have everything to start anew." The teenage girl nodded meekly and stood up while Kurama fiddled around with some papers that magically appeared. He was tall, all right. With Fiery, orange-red hair, all right. Piercing red eyes that cooled into bluish grey like her mother's, all right. So this was really Kurama. He even had the three lines on his cheeks, like Naruko herself had.

"What now?" The girl inquired. Kurama looked up at Naruko and arranged the papers in his leather officebag. "And what are those papers?"

"We are going to look for a place to stay. And because of the laws of this world, I'm going to be your guardian," Kurama declaired. "And these papers are our documents. Now let's go." Naruko nodded and followed her now guardian companion.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around the bustling city.

"I don't exactly know, but we will find out soon," the red-head man replied. "And call me Kurama Namikaze from now on." This made Naruko come to a full stop.

"W-What?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm going to be your elder brother in this world, and I'll be a Namikaze in favour of your father who holds my other half," the fox said, rolling his eyes.

"He holds your other half?!" She shrieked.

"Yes," Kurama rolled his eyes harder. "So, you're an Uzumaki after our 'mother' and I will be a Namikaze after our 'father'," he did the airquotes at 'mother' and 'father', as Minato and Kushina weren't actually his parents. They turned onto a main street that lead to a bigger square that had a tetraeder-like glass construction and a large elegant, yellowish building with a blue roof that had a few smaller domes. In the front of the square, stood a massive triple arch, carved with extraordinary details, depicting two troops with their leader signing a peace treaty. People strolled around, taking pictures here and there. That's when Kurama noticed an old Chinese man with a walking stick following them, wearing a red and white Hawaiian shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He was watching them intently and pensively. He seemed weary and tense, but not hostile.

"You can stay with me for a while," he finally said, indicating he had heard all their conversation. "Untill you find a place to stay that is."

"Thank you, sir!" Naruko chirped gratefully and kicked Kurama in the shin.

"Ah, yeah, thank you," the male hissed out, glaring at the girl. The old man chuckled and spoke.

"What are your names?"

"Naruko Uzumaki!" The teenager declaired. Another kick at Kurama's shin.

"Kurama Namikaze, elder brother of this girl," he growled out half hissing. "What about you?"

"I'll tell you later. I know who you are, Nine Tails," the old man said. "If-"

"I mean no harm and I wish to live a peacefull life," Kurama said half annoyed. The Chinese nodded satisfiedly, visibly more relaxed.

"Follow me then, youngsters," he finally said. The redhead muttered an 'I'm not a youngster' under his nose, but followed nonetheless. The old man showed them the city, which had lots of tourist attractions. There was a triangle shaped iron tower that looked like it was made out of a grid, a huge river that cut the city in half, bridges, out of which one was full of lockets, representing couples' love - as the old man explained. He showed them the currency humans used in that country, called Euro, had them properly fed in a nice restaurant and had them have enough clothes and basic necessities. Occasionally, they would hear a commotion or two somewhere in the city and would see a young girl clad in a red and black spotted suit and a young boy in a black suit with ears and a tail leap in the air to deal with whatever happened. The guests from another world even got to know what a smartphone, a credit card, a laptop/pc and various electronic gadgets were.

"I'll need to find a job to make a living," Kurama bemoaned. "I won't be able to laze around like I wished!"

"Well, working makes you humble," the old man chuckled knowingly. "We can start looking for a job or a course tomorrow," he added with a smile. The Kyuubi grumbled unsatisfiedly and looked at the sleek phone he bought for himself. Naruko was aready pressing her own phone, installing games and goofing around with various settings.

Once it was nearing the end of the day, the old man decided to lead them to his house. It was a spacious apartment with a livingroom-like foyer for the customers that was separated from his kitchen, bathroom, guestroom and his bedroom. The Chinese man showed them into the guestroom and helped them organise their stuff.

"So," the man started. "Why and how did you get here?" Kurama and Naruko looked at each other and the older decided to tell their story with a brief explanaition of their world too.

"So we ended up here," Naruko concluded.

"I see," the old man nodded. "And what makes you so sure that this world is unreachable for them?"

"It's billions and billions of light-years away from our universe, and the magnetic field around this planet and this galaxy is only compatible with my Chakra, still, only minimally. Even I am in a weakened state," Kurama explained levelly. The old man nodded again and stood up, saying he would make some tea for them. Naruko in the meantime, decided to explore the house. It was full of traditional Chinese furniture here and there, but what caught Naruko's eyes was a bronze-gold gramophone with an octogon shaped bakelit-player made of wood. It was dark mahagony with dragon patterns and Chinese landscape patterns. On the front it had 9 golden buttons.

"You like it?" The old man's voice made Naruko jolt.

"A-ah yes!"

"It's an antique piece," he said chuckling, handing her a cup of tea. "And one day, you might find out it's secret." Naruko gazed at the man pensively, sipping her tea.

"You didn't tell us your name," she suddenly said. The old man chortled knowingly. With mirth lacing his voice he spoke.

"Call me Master Fu and welcome to the city of Paris."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN guys i'm sorry i forgot to say that obviously i don't own anyone! This is valid for all the chapters! XD**

Master Fu made them lern French at an impossible speed. However, thanks to Kurama's remaining small chakra and a few secret jutsus the fox was still able to perform, the two were able to learn the language in a week. The ginger man soon found a job he liked, and with a few cunning words and tricks here and there, he became the manager of Gabriel Agreste's company and also a part-time model thanks to his good looks and natural grace. On the other hand, Naruko had to attend high school. Master Fu had her go to Françoise Dupont, and that's how she found herself in front of the shcool. Naruko took a deep breath and stepped in. She was instantly engulfed by the loud chatter of the students. Then suddenly, she was pushed over by a blonde girl with blue eyeshadow and her ginger bespectacled sidekick.

"Ugh, these newbies these days are just horrible!" The blonde exclaimed outraged. "Sabrina, hurry please! I need you to finish my histroy presentation!"

"I'm coming, Chloé!" The ginger - Sabrina - called.

"Hey!" Naruko called out. "Don't push people around!" Chloé turned towards her and huffed in an uppity manner.

"Then don't stay in the way. And why are you dressed like a pumpkin! It's not even Halloween!" Chloé snorted, remarking at Naruko's bright orange and black clothings.

"There's nothing wrong with orange!" A darker skinned, auburn haired girl exclaimed, standing next to her well pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Oh sure, if you want to be ugly as a Jean-o-lantern," Chloé sneered. Naruko rolled her eyes hard. She instantly understood the girl was an idiot.

"It's Jack-o-lantern, Chloé!" A pale, black haired girl countered on her other side. "And orange is a bright colour, like your yellow!"

"Whatever!" Chloé waved dismissively, then snapped at Sabrina to hurry up.

"Sorry... she's always like this," the pale girl sighed apologetically. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng by the way," she smiled at her extending her hand.

"Oh, never mind," Naruko shrugged and shook her hand with a smile. "Naruko Uzumaki!"

"Aaand I'm Alya Césaire, Mari's bestie!" The dark complexioned girl said, shaking Naruko's other hand. "And welcome to Françoise-Dupont!"

"Thanks!" Naruko chirped. "But I'm not exactly from here-"

"Don't worry, we'll help you out," Alya interrupted cheerily. The blonde girl smiled and followed the two girls into the classroom. She sat between the two of them, and until the teacher came. They spoke a lot, about everything and anything. However, Naruko didn't speak about Konoha. She lied that she had learned the ninja ways in a secret village in Japan, as Master Fu advised her to do so.

"So you know how to ninja?!" Alya exclaimed excitedly. "And you can speak Japanese?!"

"Yeah!" Naruko grinned. Fortunately for her, it turned out that her world's language was also spoken here, under the name 'Japanese'.

"Will you teach me some moves? You have to!" The reporter cheered happily. Mari chuckled at her enthusiasm and Naruko laughed heartily.

"So you can become Paris' new hero next to the four heroes we already have?" Mari teased.

"Oh hush! You know I would make a perfect superhero!" Alya countered laughing.

"You guys have superheroes?" Naruko wondered. "Cool!"

"Yep, 4 exceptional ones! Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace and Rena Rouge," the bespectacled girl grinned, fishing her phone out and showing her the Ladyblog. She briefly explained to Naruko about Hawkmoth, akumas and akumatised victims, hence the role of Ladybug and the rest of the heroes.

"Cool!" The blonde girl exclaimed looking at the videos and images of the four heroes. "I wonder who they are."

"Well, lots of people want to know that answer, dont't they," a gentle male's voice said chuckling. Naruko looked up and her acqua blue eyes met with a pair of startling green ones. The guy was tall, blonde, increadibly handsome, though your typical sunshine boy, while his friend next to him, dark in complexion and colours, had a wide excited smile on his lips and a red cap on his head, along with a pair of blue-orange headphones hooked on his neck.

"Adrien! Nino!" Alya grinned.

"Will you introduce us to your new friend?" The dark skinned male inquired quirking a brow. "You didn't even greet us today!"

"I'm Naruko! And sorry for stealing them!" The blonde girl laughed introducing herself.

"No probs! I'm Nino, and my dude Adrien," the dark skinned boy - Nino - said. "Next time you have a new friend, just bring 'em over to us!" Mari chuckled and Alya snorted.

"Will do, don't worry!" The half Chinese said.

"Hey, I actually have a free evening today!" The blonde model exclaimed. "We can go to the cinema! My treat!"

"What?! You pay every damn time!" Alya retorted.

"Because I have money," Adrien winked with his disguised Chat-like grin, making Mari faint and Naruko blush. Alya snorted in defeat. "So, are you guys in?"

"Sure!" Came the answer from his friends.

"By the way, we're late for chemistry," Adrien sighed glancing at his watch. "Mme Mendeleiev will be really angry." And Adrien was right. Though they sneaked into class in the nick of the time, Mendeleiev scolded them nonetheless.

"Today we are going to learn about amino acids," the stern woman started, though visibly no one was interested in learning about amino acids (except for the sunshine boy Adrien, and Naruko, being new and all). "Amino acids are specific amine compounds that have a carboxyl functional groups attatched to them. They are..." the teacher narrowed her eyes as nearly everyone was chatting amongst themselves and disrupting class. With a growl, the teacher slammed her book on the table, effectively silencing everyone with the loud slapping sound.

"Amino acids," she started again, "are amine compounds with carboxyl gro-" Kim and Ivan entered the classrom, bantering loudly and that's when Mme Mendeleiev had enough. "EveryoNE! OUT!" She yelled, pointing towards the door. "I'M UNABLE TO HOLD A LESSON LIKE THIS! TOMORROW THERE'LL BE A POP-QUIZ ON AMINO ACIDS, SO YOU BETTER STUDY!" Outraged, she slammed her fists to the table, making the leaving kids scurry faster. Bitter and angry, Mme Mendeleiev slumped back on her chair once everyone was out. Only Naruko noticed the black-purple butterfly as she stepped out of the classroom, not thinking anything about it. The winged creature gently fluttered towards the teacher and entered the the textile of her white lab coat.

"Alchemist, I am Hawkmoth," a deep soothing, yet dark voice said. "Let me give you a chance for you to show others how important chemistry is. But I'll need a small favour from you." Mme Mendeleiev let herself go and let the dark magic spread over her, changing her features.

"As you wish, Hawkmoth," Alchemist said with a ferocious grin and twirled in her knee-length black boots and green-gold alchemist coat and laughed an evil laugh, producing a vial from her coat's pocket. "The student's weren't interested in amino acids? Well I'll show them some other acids that might interest them!" With another maniacal cackle, she threw the vial at the floor, shattering it, the content's fumes making her disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, sorry for the late update, i have a few problems to deal with and i forgot to post the next chap xD ^^||**

They were currently in the park near the Eiffel Tower and Mari was excited to go to the cinema with Adrien and to be honest even with Naruko. Something in her was really enticing. Weirdly, she started fantacising about a threesome date, but was interrupted by the harshness of screams. She rolled her eyes tiredly and mentally cussed at Hawkmoth.

"What was that?!" Naruko asked excitedly.

"An akuma! Come! We need to film it so we can see Ladybug and the rest of the heroes!" Alya exclaimed grabbing Naruko by the hand and running towards the screams.

"Aa, I-I need to go? See you later guys!" Mari suddenly said and before Nino could grab her, she ran away behind the trees further away to transform.

"Adrien, before you leave- eh? Where's my bro?" Nino looked around, only to notice he was alone. He shrugged and jogged behind the bushes and crouched down. "Great, at least I can transform. Wayzz?"

"Yes master?" The small green kwami inquired appearing from the nook of his headphones.

"Shield out!" Nino exclaimed with a grin. In mere seconds he was leaping on the roofs as Carapace. Another tick of the clock and Ladybug was next to him, swinging on her yo-yo.

"Hi there!" She greeted.

"Hey! Y'know where the dude and dudette are?" He inquired. Obviously, by dude and dudette, he meant Chat Noir and Rena Rouge.

"Here comes the Chat!" Chat exclaimed behind them. The three of them came to a full stop in front of the Eiffel Tower, only to meet a green haired, steampunk alchemist akuma. She kept producing vials from her gold-green coat's pocked and threw it on her clueless victims. Each had a different effect. Some would explode and parch the hair on the victims, while others would enclose them in a cube of gelatin-like substance. One of the vials the akuma held accidentally fell on the floor, it's substance reaching one of the jelly-like cubes, making it turn from gold-yellow into purple, then black and it made the jell-o harden into a rock full of holes and expand triple it's size, making it form a high tower-like construction.

"Sheesh! That's what I'd call a high quality chemical reaction..." Chat commented, earning two glares. "But where is RR?" He asked.

"Dunno, but let's get started!" Carapace grinned, flaring his two sudharshana-chakras and leaping into the fight with the other two heroes. As for RR - Rena Rouge, she was still in her civilian form with Naruko.

"Now hold the phone for a sec, I'll be right back!" Alya exclaimed, leaving a half stunned Naruko to film the maniacally cackling Alchemist being attacked by three heroes. Alya quickly hid and transformed, then created an Alya illusion, which unlike her other illusions, was solid, so it could film in her place. It was thanks to Master Fu that she could create at least one solid illusion that won't disappear, so she could film for the Ladyblog. Her image joined Naruko, while the real Alya, as Rena Rouge, assisted the superheroes.

"Hey, Miss Reactive! Don't let your brain explode from all the fumes!" Chat taunted well leaping towards the akuma, baton raised, ready to pounce her.

"I am ALCHEMIST!" The akuma exclaimed outraged, throwing a vial towards Chat. The glass shattered and it's contents erupted, making the cat hero halt midair. The blonde fell to the ground, his pupils dilated. He started purring and rolling on the debris and laughing hysterically at every little thing.

"What did you do to him?!" Ladybug questioned outraged.

"Nothing, just used some good old catnip," Alchemist grinned and threw a vial in front of herself, it's fumes creating a chinetic shield around her.

"Can you guess where the akuma is?" Carapace asked Rena Rouge.

"No need to guess. It's clear as a day it's in her coat!" The fox heroine exclaimed.

"Then let's get it!" Ladybug said, spinning her yo-yo and attacked. However, the chinetic shield kept Alchemist safe from any kind of physical attacks.

"We gotta do something!" Naruko said next to Alya.

"You're kidding me! We can't!" Alya said horrified.

"I'm a ninja! I can!" Naruko declaired, breaking into a run (your typical ninja run) towards the villain from behind. Carapace noticed her and tried to warn her to stay away, but was too late. What was strange though, was that Naruko used her brains. She slowed down to a full stop behind Alchemist, instead of running into her. She gently touched the shield and was surprised to fall foreward, slamming into the akumatised woman. Loosing their balance they fell to the ground, but before any of the superheroes could reach towards the coat, Alchemist used one of her vials and disappeared along with Naruko.

"Now how will we find them?!" Carapace flipped out.

"We wait untill we see commotion again," Ladybug said, landing next to the still high Chat. "You guys separate and look around! I'll try to get Chat down from his high!" The fox and the turtle nodded, heading towards two separate directions. Ladybug picked Chat up, who in response tried to curl into her, purring. Annoyed, the heroine threw him into the fountain near them, making Chat snort and gasp for air and jump out of the cold water.

"M'lady!" He retorted, still slightly high.

"Come on, Chat, we need to find Alchemist," Ladybug said flatly.

"Wait. She disappeared?" The blonde inquired looking around, surprised. "What happened? And why am I still a bit dizzy?"

"You're high on catnip, that's what happened. And Alchemist disappeared with a blonde girl called Naruko." An increadulous and horrified look took Chat's face, "so hurry up and help look for them!" The heroine instructed yo-yoing away.

"Yessir! I mean Madame!" Chat yelled, earning a snort from the now far away Ladybug. He did as instructed and went towards a fourth direction. They ended up finding Alchemist being kicked in the ass by Naruko in François-Dupont.

"Wow, she does fight formidably," Rena Rouge commented. In fact, Naruko kept dodging the vials and kept landing kicks and punches on Alchemist thanks to her Taijutsu knowledge. However, since she didn't know the 64 Palms of the Hyuuga family, nor did she see the chakra openings, she couldn't fully disable the akuma victim. In fact, Alchemist was by luck, minimally faster and managed to hit her with a vial that paralyzed Naruko.

"That's it!" Chat leapt in front of Naruko before Alchemist could hit her with another vial and grabbed her. He leapt away and placed her on a nearby roof while the other heroes started fighting against the akumatised Mendeleiev again. "You stay here," he said firmly. The paralyzing effect of the vial started wearing off so Naruko managed to cross her arms indignantly.

"But-"

"No buts! It's dangerous!" Chat countered cutting her off. Naruko huffed nodding. Chat relieved, left her there and joined his partners. What he didn't think of was that Naruko followed him and when the fight was looking really bad for the heroes and even when Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, with a mighty kick, she knocked the akuma out.

"Finally," the spotted heroine panted, relieved.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of it?" Chat scolded, though not at all harshly. Naruko grinned sheepishly and Ladybug ripped the coat in half and purified the akuma, leaving a dazed Mme Mendeleiev in it's place.

"Mme Mendeleiev?!" The heroes exclaimed surprised. Naruko blinked.

"What. You didn't recognise her?" She quirked a brow. Chat frowned and the rest shook their heads.

"Ugh, what happened?" The teacher asked rubbing her head where Naruko had kicked her. Ladybug heldped her up and sat her on a bench and Alya (or rather Alya's image) came running up.

"Guys! That was awesome! May I have an exclusive please?" She begged excitedly. Carapace chuckled and Rena Rouge grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, but we have to go. We don't want our identities revealed now, do we?" Chat grinned pointing out that everyone had a beeping miraculous. Alya's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine," she muttered.

"But... isn't it clear who you guys are?" Naruko inquired dumbfounded, for she actually guessed who our heroes were. They merely blinked back at her, stupefied, then Alya hastily ran to the toilet and the four heroes disappeared (in four different directions), leaving Naruko to chat a bit with the tired teacher. Alya soon came back and each of them went home, leaving the school empty for the janitor to clean up.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurama sat in their shared bedroom (still in Master Fu's apartment), cross legged in what one would call a meditative pose. Eyes closed and a concentrated expression on his face. He was trying to understand this world's Chakra, so he could make his own more compatible with it in order to get back some more of his power. He was on the verge of a breakthrough, when Naruko slammed the door ajar, startling the redhead.

"Couldn't you have been more quiet?!" He snapped growling.

"Oops! Sorry," she apologised sheepishly. "What were you doin'-ttebayo?"

"Ugh. I thought you stopped with your dattebayo," Kurama deadpanned.

"Nope, just needed to adapt to the new language-ttebayo!" Naruko grinned. "But it's not that natural, so I won't use it too often. Anyway. What were you doing?"

"I was experimenting with this world's Chakra. Still no breakthrough though," Kurama said defeatedly, sending a glare at Naruko.

"Hey, I'm sure you can do it!" The young girl exclaimed happily. "By the way, I met Paris' four heroes," she said retelling her day. "And I kinda, maybe figured out who they are," she grinned cheekily. Kurama blinked.

"I'm only sure of Chat Noir," the fox said. "My guess is the Agreste boy."

"Oh right, you model with him! And he's my guess too," Naruko chuckled. Unbeknownst to them, Master Fu was listening in on their conversation. With an appreciative nod, the elderly man made up his mind.

"By the way, I found an apartment nearby," Kurama remembered. "It's nice and cozy, not too big and neither too small and it's affordable."

"By affordable you mean?" The girl quirked a brow. She knew Kurama earned a lot by himself, being both a manager and a model.

"Affordable. Not too cheap nor too expensive," he said rolling his eyes. "I didn't want a big mansion like the Agrestes', since it can get pretty lonely and it's a hassle to clean." Naruko laughed.

"Well then? When are we moving?" She chirped.

"Excuse my intrusion, but I hope not too soon," Master Fu said solemnly, stepping into the room. "I do appreciate your company."

"We have been here for three weeks now, which is more than politeness requires," Kurama explained. "And I was thinking of buying the apartment this week and move in during next week."

"Doesn't mean we won't visit and help out though!" The blonde girl grinned excitedly. Master Fu chuckled.

"Well, I guess our ways won't fully part then. I'll make some tea now to celebrate." With that, he disappeared into the kitchen. In ten minutes, he was back with tea and biscuits and they spent the evening chatting and tea-partying. The next day, when our quartet got to know about the duo moving, they insisted on helping in the furniture buying and in the moving. Marinette even called her dad to lend them a hand and Alya had her mom cook for them while Nino put some music whilst they packed and unpacked stuff. Adrien on the other hand, seeing how his collegue's and his sister's wardrobes were miserably armed with just a few clothes, had his father donate them some of the excess clothes they didn't need. Even Master Fu came by and helped with the cleaning. The apartment was medium-sized, enough for even four people. It had a smaller diningroom next to a well armed kitchen, a bigger livingroom with a newly bought 4K plazma TV. The bathroom was comfortably spacious with a tub and a showerplace. Opposite, were the two bedrooms that had a door connecting them and a larger balcony, from which you could overlook the whole city. The house even had a study room (which got occupied by Kurama as he took the smaller bedroom so Naruko had all the space she needed in the bigger one) and a guestroom too. Considering that Kurama and Naruko didn't have too much stuff, they were ready by late evening, so the students decided to stay and study a bit together before leaving.

"Uuurgh, physics is really not entering my brain," Mari moaned, burrying her face on the bed.

"Chemistry? I can kinda get it. But physics? Even a dumb ox understands it better than me," Naruko shook her head dejectedly, burrying her face next to Mari. Adrien laughed at their overdramatic suffering.

"But physics is the easiest!" Everyone groaned at him, Nino even graced him with a pillow in his face before convincing him to recap the lesson for them. In an hour or so Kurama knocked in, signaling it's late and time to leave. After a quick snack, the quartett left with cheery goodbies and see you tomorrows.

"So, how do they seem?" Naruko asked as she slumped next to Kurama on the couch.

"Too social for my liking, but bearable," the Kyuubi answered, letting the girl snuggle up to him. "And the kids are definitely the superheroes."

"I know," she grinned, enjoying Kurama's long fingers tangling in her long hair, letting it flow loose.

"I wonder where they get their powers from," the male muttered pensively. "It's a weirdly strengthened type of Earth's chakra, mixed with something else I can't put my finger on."

"I have no idea what it is or where they get it from, though it makes me curious too," the teen agreed. They stayed in silence, listening to the TV whilst Kurama braided Naruko's locks into two long braids. He gave a chaste kiss to the back of the girl's head and gave her a hug. "Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"Are you fine?"

"I am, but I'm just simply sorry for the shitty life I caused you," he muttered.

"It turns out you have a heart too then!" Naruko chirped happily and turned in Kurama's lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The male merely rolled his eyes at her, then he suddenly remembered something.

"The old dude, Master Fu left you a gift. It's on your desk," he barely finished the sentence and Naruko was already in her room, gazing intently at the small wooden, hexagon-shaped jewellery box. Once she opened it, she found herself back in the familiar world of fighting against evil.


	6. Chapter 6

Paris was in chaos. Literally. Imagine the chaotic world of Wonderland where Alice dropped in. Now imagine it thrice as chaotic. There. You got the crisis that went on in Paris. Queen of Hearts, was the akuma that turned Parisian's world upside down on a nice wednesday evening by releasing Alice's Wonderland on them. And here Mari thought this was going to be her best day, because Adrien invited her and Naruko to the Théâtre de Paris, to watch Alice in Wonderland with Diva Claire Dufour. Instead, here she was, literally in Alice in Wonderland. Chat Noir was turned into Chesire Cat, his suit striped pink and purple, she herself as Ladybug kept following the Akuma in a puffy blue dress and striped tights that somehow appeared on her suit while Bunny Blanche kept opressing the urge to look at the ticking pocket watch she got with her overcoat, dubbing White Rabbit. Also, she had the strange urge to yell 'We Are Late!' every time she looked at the watch. Carapace on the other hand, kept fiddling with his hat every two senconds as the Mad Hatter's hat was bothersomely big

"You guys look awesome!" Rena laughed, being the only one not to be turned into anything by Queen of Hearts' magic.

"Oh shut up, this dress clashes so badly with these tights," Ladybug muttered, her inner fashionist bubbling up. "And the shoes are horrible."

"At least you aren't even close to what I got from Reflekta," Chat groaned and Ladybug laughed.

"Come on, we have an akuma to catch!" With that she lassoed towards where the screams came from.

"Race you guys! The last pays an ice-cream!" Bunny Blanche exclaimed with a grin and followed the spotted heroine. Chat sighed half dreamily, looking at the swinging and hopping duo, then realised even Rena Rouge and Carapace were with them and he would need to pay a cone for everyone, so he hastily followed his partners. The screams came from the city centre and as they neared, the buildings were covered with green, lush gigantic plants, people turned into cards or turned into new Alice in Wonderland figures drifted by, enclosed in bubbles blown by a few fat catterpilars sitting on mushrooms. Cookies and vials labled 'Eat me!' and 'Drink me!' floated everywhere. Some of the people had long necks, others long limbs, others were tiny while others were gigantic. There were even people with colourful skin and some who kept hiccuping and belching puffs of coloured smoke. And surrounded by a group of card soldiers, sitting on a queen of hearts throne was Queen of Hearts herself. She kept fiddling with her red and black puffy gown, her wand carelesly lose in her right hand.

"How about we make this a bit more interesting?" She sing sang in a sweetly dripping voice. With a flick of her wrist, thousands of card soldiers appeared from her wand, surrounding and attacking the five heroes.

"Oh, come on!" Carapace whined. "This is unfair!"

"Don't give up!" Bunny Blanche grinned and with a 'Bunny Clones!' yell, she swarmed the hostile cards with her own clones. The rest of the miraculous squad helped out, while Queen of Hearts sent more card soldiers onto them, cackling madly.

"We gotta take her wand!" Rena Exclaimed, pointing at the stick with a ruby red heart on it, in the akuma's hands. They couldn't get near her because of the heart shaped energy shield around her.

"On it!" Ladybug yelled, "Lucky Charm!" And recieved a flamethrower. With a determined throw, she lit up most of the card soldiers and blew up the energy shield around Queen of Hearts, effectively letting Chat take the wand and throw it towards Ladybug. The heroine broke it, purified the akuma and fixed everything with her miraculous spell. At the akuma's place stood Claire Dufour, the famous French theatre actress and diva, being handled by Carapace, while Rena Rouge handled the press. That's when Ladybug remembered.

"Uuh, my date with two awesome people is out now," she bemoaned. "I'm totally late for it and I'm not sure Diva Dufour will play anymore today."

"With two people?" Chat inquired blinking. Bunny Blanche facepalmed and pulled at her two buns.

"Why don't you call them and see how things are going? There might be a chance the diva will still play, or if not you could go to the Trocadero?" The rabbit heroine said, fixing her white and acqua-blue jumpsuit-like suit.

"But with TWO people?!" Chat flipped again. Ladybug chuckled and seeing that Rena Rouge and Carapace were already out and that her miraculous was beeping, she bugged out after she had her usual fistbump with a dazed Chat.

"You need to go too, Chat," Bunny Blanche advised.

"But why with two people?!" Chat freaked out again. Bunny facepalmed and punched him gently.

"You have a date too, don't you?" She said quirking a brow.

"How'd you know?" Chat frowned, blushing a bit. "And it's not a date exactly..."

"It is. And yours is with two people too. In the Théâtre de Paris, no?"

"Again. How did you know?" Chat asked scrutinizing Bunny Blanc. She merely grinned satisfiedly and shrugged.

"Figuring out who you guys are isn't that hard," with that she disappeared before Chat could say anything. Bunny Blanche turned back into her civilian form behind a dumpster in an alley.

"You do know I hate these kind of places, Naruko," her rabbit-like kwami whined in her high, sqweaky voice, eyeing the garbage.

"Secret identity is more important, you said in the beginning Pompom," Naruko pointed out, giving her a piece of carot and tomato.

"About that. Have you really figured out-"

"Yes, and I intend to make them reveal themselves, obviously just infront of each other. No one else. Now I'm late for our date and I need proper clothes!"

"Didn't Mari say she sewed you some?"

"Right!" Naruko grabbed her kwami and hid her in her orange hoodie and dashed towards the Dupaine-Cheng bakery. That's when she got a text from Adrien, saying there will be another performance with Diva Dufour in two hours and he'll pick them up in an hour. Naruko burst into the bakery just as Mari was about to call her.

"Hurry! Come!" The half-Chinese drove the blonde up in her room and hastily produced an elegant, sleeveless pastel orange nightgown that reached the ankles and was cut in till mid thigh on the right. It had a corset as a bodice and had intricate aqua-blue rim and embroidery on the chest and the bottom of the dress. The gloves Marinette made her instead, were aqua-blue and had orange rim and embroidery on it. The whole thing topped with elegant black high heels and net tights. Mari's dress was the same, just in pink and red, with pink being the major colour. Sabine made their hair in a bun - with Naruko's being bigger due to the length and volume of her hair - and gave them a light touch of mascara, blush, a little eyeshadow and lipstick. Once Adrien arrived in his black tux and light green pastel shirt and dark green cravat, the bakery's owners insisted on taking half a million pictures (and sending them to the three teens), making the kids be nearly late from the play. All in all though, Mari, Adrien and Naruko had a great time, as Adrien even invited them to a fancy restaurant and insisted on paying everything, then insisted on escorting the girls back home. Kurama listened satisfied, as Naruko with shiny eyes told about the date filled with laughter and cheesy moments.


	7. Chapter 7

It took Kurama 0.2 seconds to realise that the gift Master Fu gave Naruko was a miraculous. And even less to realise the new hero, Bunny Blanche, was Naruko. So the first time Bunny Blanche appeared and Naruko arrived home dead tired, Kurama confronted her and her secret was known, hence the reason why Pompom didn't need to hide in their home (though she did feel a little apprehensive near Kurama in the beginning, for fear that the fox would try to eat her). So when Naruko stepped into the livingroom on a fine sunday morning, she wasn't surprised to see her kwami with her 'elder brother'. What surprised her was that they were sitting in a meditative pose, along with Master Fu. He had his cymbal in his hand and kept hitting it rythmically, while Kurama chanted something under his nose in a cabalistic language. Suddenly, light engulfed Pompom and Kurama, which the fox slowly absorbed. His body seemed more lively now, his red hair more vibrant, the freckles on his nose and cheeks more vivid, the three lines more pronounced, muscles more chisled and taut.

''You are ready," Master Fu said, opening his eyes.

"I feel way better now," the redhead grinned and Pompom noticed with a gulp that his teeth were sharper.

"What were you guys doing?" Naruko asked curiously, sitting next to Kurama. He hugged the girl with an arm and kissed the crown of her head.

"We were compatibilizing my Chakra with the Earth's Chakra through your kwami. And thanks to her, now I have like half of my powers back," Kurama said.

"Cool!"

"Well then, I shall take my leave! See you soon!" Fu said standing up. The 'siblings' escorted him to the door, where he turned around and spoke, "oh and, Naruko? Take care of your miraculous. It's a Ninja heritage from Japan. If you know how to use it, your ninja abilities will make you stronger!" The girl nodded with a grin and once Master Fu was out, she looked at Kurama.

"Don't we want to do something together?" She asked. The male quirked a brow.

"Like eating a cute rabbit for lunch?" He countered, grinning evilly at Pompom. The kwami hid herself in Naruko's hair, trembling like a leaf.

"Oh, come on! He's not going to eat you," the girl laughed. "And I meant like walking a bit and going to the Bonbon Universe Candystore."

"Eww, it's full of sweets," Kurama muttered.

"And it's unhealthy!" Pompom added worriedly.

"It's a candystore, duh," Naruko rolled her eyes. After 10 minutes of begging, she managed to convince Kurama and Pompom to come with her to the Bonbon Universe. Ms Bonbon, the owner, was busy running here and there, preparing sweets for the upcoming Halloween festival as she got orders from a lot of companies and people tended to buy a lot of candies before the festival.

"Hey Beatrice!" The blond girl exclamed happily.

"It's great to see you Naruko, help yourself!" Ms Bonbon chirped. In fact, Naruko and her friends were in a really good relationship with Ms Bonbon, meaning they also got a regular discount. "Where are your friends, eh, mon chérie?"

"Adrien is at a photoshoot, Mari is probably in the bakery while Alya and Nino are most likely being lovey-dovey in the park," the blonde girl laughed.

"And who is this sour beauty here, mon chérie?" Ms Bonbon quirked a brow pointing at a tense Kurama, who kept eyeing the sweets with an untrusting look along with Pompom, who was hidden in his black shawl.

"My elder brother, Kurama," Naruko chuckled.

"Get him to taste the sour candies!" It took Naruko twenty minutes, but Kurama caved in in the end and turned out to adore sour candies.

"Oh and Naruko! I still can't believe you fought Alchemist bare handedly!" Ms Bonbon added stupefied. Naruko laughed. Alchemist was like two weeks ago, and Ms Bonbon still couldn't get over it. She had the video clip saved from the Ladyblog as Naruko used Taijutsu to defeat the akumatised Mendeleiev. As predicted, the candystore owner begged Naruko to retell the story and gladly she did.

"I got teleported away by her to the school, where as soon as I regained my senses I kicked out and-"

"Blah, blah, blah, no one really cares," an annoying voice interrupted. "Is this the Bonbon Universe?" Chloé said entering the store. Naruko readied herself for an occuring akuma, just in case.

"Ah, yes mon amie," Ms Bonbon said.

"You seem to work with quality materials," the spoiled blonde muttered to herself appreciatively.

"Me oui," the owner replied proudly.

"I want you to take my order for my upcoming Halloween party. It's important that you ensure me the best of your candies," Chloé declared. "And I want you to deliver my order accurately by the 30th of October! By 9:00 am!" She added, handing the list of the sweets she needed to Ms Bonbon, then turned on her heels and sasheyed out of the store.

"What was that?!" Naruko inquired bewildered.

"Chloé was kinda nice?" Kurama added, equally dumbstruck, knowing full well how the spoiled girl can be.

"Oh, I'm sure she isn't a bad girl, just... misunderstood," Ms Bonbon said.

"My rear is misunderstood," Kurama snorted, making Naruko laugh and Ms Bonbon chuckle.

"At least I have like three weeks since it's still the 5th, though the quantity, mon Dieu! She ordered a lot of candy!" The woman exclamed. The self proclaimed siblings stayed there a little longer to help out the swarmed owner of the candystore, then following Kurama's advice they went to the cinema to watch a horror film. Naruko was unaffected, Kurama expected something way more scary, while Pompom trembled and hid in the pocket of Naruko's hoodie with the headphones on, music blaring at the maximum. They stayed out for the rest of the day, walking in different parks and enjoying the sunny weather. Once they were back home, it was late and they were exhausted. They hoped for a peaceful and deep slumber, meaning they didn't sign up for a late night nightmarish akuma.


	8. Chapter 8

Matheus Jones felt horrible. It was Sunday night and he wanted to sleep. But if he slept, nightmares that rivaled Dante's Inferno appeared. He could barely keep himself under control, as he hadn't slept well for nearly a year now. And he was going to go mad, as nothing helped. His lack of sleep was getting it's toll on his job as a police officer.

"Sir! We need to catch the thief!" A collegue of his reminded him annoyedly, with mock respect. "You let him run again!" Matheus' hand tightened on the cane he held onto every day.

"Don't-"

"Don't what? Officer Jones, you've been spacing out. You need to see a pscychiatrist. It's getting really irritating that you can't do your job properly, much less socialize properly-"

"Officer Parker," Matheus growled, eyes flashing. "Don't. Tell me. What. TO DO!" His knuckles were white as his grip tightened further on his cane. In a flash, he raised the walking stick and whacked Officer Parker forcefully in the back, earning a surprised and pained grunt from the man. As he raised the cane for the next hit, a purple butterfly fluttered onto it, thus posessing it and the owner. Officer Parker watched horrified as Matheus Jones turned into a fear emitting shepherd cloaked in black with devilishly sharp ram horns and ram hooves, with a cylinder hat that had an outrageously long extension from the top, reaching the floor. His walking cane turned into a hooked and crooked shepherd's crook and with a maniacal laughter, he created a ghastly black sheep from it. The black sheep hopped from the staff to Officer Parker and the burly man fell to the ground, tossing and turning as nightmares of the worst plagued him.

"I am Nightmare Keeper!" He yelled as he jumped onto the roofs of Paris. "And if I am to be plagued by nightmares, everyone else shall suffer from kafkaesque dreams!" He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, sending his eerie, blood-curdling sheep in the houses to vex people's dreams.

Adrien woke up to Plagg poking him skittishly and harshly on the cheek.

"Oww! What the hell Plagg!"

"Adrien! Not now there's an akuma!" Plagg huffed. Adrien didn't need to be told twice, in matter of a mere second he was already leaping through the city, easily finding the akuma, thanks to the many hair-raising black sheep. He was about to near the akuma, when someone suddenly pulled him behind a chimney. Chat redied himself for a kick, but the captor let go, only to reveal she was Rena Rouge along with Ladybug.

"We need to take care," the spotted heroine said apprehensively. "If a sheep catches you, you're going to have the worst of the worst nightmares."

"Carapace has already been struck," Rena added worriedly, looking at the restlessly jerking body of the turtle hero, hidden safely on another roof closeby.

"What about Bunny Blanche?" Chat inquired. He looked around with slight anxiousness, trying to come up with a plan for once.

"No idea," Ladybug answered. Actually, Bunny Blanche - Naruko had come back from her day out with Kurama an hour ago and now she was peacefully sleeping in her bed. As for Kurama, he had a bad feeling in his guts, so he got up from his bed and treaded to Naruko so as to keep an eye on her. He lay beside the deeply slumbering girl, when a hooved foot kicked in the window, breaking it. The maniacally cackling akuma entered and created two of his faithful ghost sheep to torment the sleeping girl and the fake sleeping male, then quickly left. It was a matter of seconds, as the sheep were about to jump onto them, Kurama tried using the Chakra he had to create a mental shield around them. Once the sheep jumped onto them and came in contact with the shield, they dissolved, their power of fear and hatred nurturing Kurama's chakra. The ginger male hastily woke Naruko and Pompom up.

"Wha-"

"There's an akuma spreading nightmares! Quick, transform and get me to Ladybug! My Chakra might be enough to protect her too," he said skittishly, throwing a hoodie on his bare torso. Naruko nodded, now fully awake and tramsformed.

In the meantime, Rena Rouge, Chat Noir and Ladybug were trying to strike out the black sheep whilst striving to not get hit by them. Rena smacked off two sheep with her flute, making them disappear in black fumes, and dodged a third that ended up being annihilated by Chat's baton, along with another black sheep. Ladybug used her yo-yo to eradicate the vexing creatures; she kept destroying twice the amount her hero friends did, due to her wide hitting range. The three of them were back to back, encircled by the black sheep and to make things worse, the akuma appeared.

"Well, well, well. My little herd hasn't managed to tame you," the deep and unsetling voice of Nightmare Keeper sang.

"Looks like it's actually you who needs a taming," Chat shot back. "We need to tame the shrew!" He grinned.

"Ugh. Shakespear? Really?" Nightmare Keeper groaned. With a resigned shake of his head, he focused on the heroes and hit one of the sheep with his crook, making it erupt into hundreds of new sheep. Rena cussed and charged with her flute while Chat kept her back. They kept dodging and hitting and dispatching the sheep, but where one disappeared two more appeared. Ladybug on the other hand swung from rooftop to rooftop and destroyed as many of the sheep she could, while trying to get closer to the darkly grinning akuma victim. With a final twirl, she landed in front of Nightmare Keeper and declared.

"The nightmare's over!"

"I don't think so," the male clad in black cackled evilly. He swung his crook at Ladybug's head, who dodged it and kicked out towards his feet, but he leapt away in time before the kick landed. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at his staff but with a mighty jerk from Nightmare Keeper, she was hauled in the air. It didn't take her much to regain her senses and land on a different rooftop where she assessed the situation, fear starting to paralyse her feet. Chat and Rena were still back to back, twirling their staff-like weapons, dodging and annihilating the hair-raising beings. As the fox heroine engaged herself with three quite aggressive sheep, she didn't notice a fourth one on her left that charged at her. Chat reacted instantly, activating his cataclysm he went against it, managing to destroy it. However, another sheep hopped towards him from behind and Rena was a second too late to stop it from possessing Chat. The blonde cat hero collapsed on the roof, jerking and tossing miserably as nightmares started tormenting him.

"Give up, Ladybug," Nightmare Keeper advised with a smirk. "You can't win this fight."

"Don't give up, LB!" Rena yelled, dodging a sheep and whacking another in the head.

"Oh, she will! Or if not, she will definitely lose the fight," the akuma said, his smirk widening. Ladybug was about to retort, but Nightmare Keeper snapped his fingers and the remaining few hundred sheep stopped, parted into two groups and attacked the two heroes at once, from every possible direction. Rena fell despite using her Fox Illusion, which created several copies of her and Ladybug to confuse the sheep but to no avail, and the polka-dotted heroine was about to use her Lucky Charm, but was a tad too slow, so with a resigned sigh, she braced herself for the impact and the nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

Bunny Blanche leapt from house to house, hurrying as much as possible, praying that she wasn't too late. Kurama followed her with his bike, keeping up. Noticing the black sheep towards her left, the rabbit heroine instructed her brother towards the right direction. As they neared, she saw Chat Noir fall, then all the sheep charging at Rena Rouge and Ladybug. She hastily detatched her kusarigama blade from it's chain and threw it towards them. She was too late to save the fox, but was in time to free the coccinelle from her tormentors.

"Oh, what now!" Nightmare Keeper growled. Bunny Blanche jumped in front of Ladybug and readied herself for a fight.

"Bunny-"

"LB, you see that guy down there?" She hastily pointed towards the waving Kurama. "He can protect you from the sheep with his magic, he's protecting me too. Go to him! I'll keep this guy up!" Ladybug nodded and leapt infront of the ginger man, who with a touch of his finger to her forhead, he drew up his mental barrier over her too. Bunny Blanche engaged Nightmare Keeper in a close ranged combat, trying to use her kusarigama's club and the blade agains't his crook, but the staff seemed sturdier than any wood or metal and kept emitting those horribly creepy black sheep. Once Ladybug joined her, she started annihilating the sheep while Ladybug tried to bonk out the akuma. Since Nightmare Keeper used his crook as a battle staff too, it was quite hard to get near him. If she grabbed it with her yo-yo, he would jerk the crook with a powerful gesture and shake the heroine off, or simply grab the yo-yo and unhook it from his crook. To top it off, Bunny Blanche kept the sheep at bay which kept flowing out of the shepherd's crook as an endless stream of terror, so she couldn't count on her help on distracting the akuma. Even Kurama - to Ladybug's surprise - attacked the sheep with viciously glowing orange, sometimes blue fire-like orbs, which she later came to learn that were fox fires. In the end, Ladybug got annoyed at her futile attempts and at Nightmare Keeper's uppity, mocking cackling. The spotted heroine used her Lucky Charm as her last resort, which gave her a tennis racket.

"Up to playing tennis, BB?" She smirked at the blonde bunny heroine after looking around. Bunny Blanche grinned, grabbing a sheep and tossing it to Ladybug. "Let's see if you can count your sheep, Nightmare Keeper!" The akuma gritted his teeth and as Ladybug swung her arm and hit the sheep, it sailed over his head and weirdly, he did have the urge to count them. One. Two. Three. Four... And even more as Ladybug and Bunny Blanche threw sheep over his head, exacerbating his compulsion of counting the mammals. By 63, he was drowzy, by 113, his eyes were drooping and by 175, he collapsed, falling under the pressure of sleep.

"Finally! I was getting annoyed of these sheep!" Bunny Blanche huffed, panting.

"Me too," Ladybug sighed, snapping the crook in two with Kurama's help.

"You guys weren't alone with that," the redhead male growled frustratedly at the sheep that started disappearing one by one as Ladybug purified the akuma. With her Miraculous spell, she fixed everything, leaving a dazed Matheus Jones in place of the horrid shepherd. Ladybug was about to approach him, but Kurama stopped her and motioned for her to deal with the rest of the heroes. He himself helped the victim off the roofs and spoke with him in hushed voice. Ladybug was snapped out of her surprise when she heard three shrieks and a laugh.

"Oh what no-" she turned around and was met with the dumbstruck faces of Alya, Adrien and Nino (on the neighbouring roof) and a guffawing Bunny Blanche. She froze, jaw going slack, realising that all of them had used their powers before they collapsed in their nightmares and that the fight had takem way more than five minutes, so it was only natural that their disguise would wear off.

"Secret identities aside this is hilarious!" Bunny wheezed next to Ladybug, whose earring beeped for the last time and her tranformation wore off, leaving a flabbergasted Marinette in the heroine's place. Plagg shrieked, laughing out loud, seeing who Ladybug was. Paris was shook by the power of Alya's, Nino's and Adrien's second shriek and Bunny Blanche's and Plagg's even more hysterical laughter.

"Okay, I think I just stopped working," Nino finally said, after managing to traips to the roof the rest of the group was on and hugging Alya.

"No, I think Mari and Adrien are the ones who stopped working," Bunny wheezed, pointing at said couple, who kept staring at each other, eyes wide as saucers, frozen in place.

"And pray tell me who are you? It's only fair if you tell us!" Alya said, sending a sharp look at Bunny Blanche.

"Pompom, ears down!" Bunny grinned, and after a blue flash, Naruko stood in her place. Marinette and Adrien promptly collapsed, their brains not coping anymore.

"Argh, we should've known," Alya smiled sighing and Nino chuckled.

"Someone pinch me," Adrien moaned and Plagg complied, pinching him hard. "Not that hard, Plagg!" The kwami merely cackled while Wayzz just shook his head and Trixx snorted.

"Mari, are you fine?" Tikki gently asked, slightly worrying.

"I hope she is," Kurama's voice suddenly said. The five teens turned to face the adult and Mari snapped out of her shock.

"How come you wanted to speak with the victim?" She asked.

"Because once the sheep he created touched my protective shield, I got stronger," Kurama stated. "He was akumatized because he had been having nightmares for a year now and he was sleep deprived. So I wanted to know how his akuma powers made me stronger. Guess what?"

"What?" The teens asked curiously.

"Turns out his deceased great-uncle posessed him and plagued him with psychologically nerv-wrecking nightmares. I took the spirit of the posessor off, so he is free and fine now, soundly sleeping in his bed," the fox concluded. "And so should you. Tomorrow's Monday, which means school." The kids groaned at that, but agreed nonetheless.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," Nino yawned and bid goodby, just as the rest did. For Naruko's sake, Kurama made sure each of her friends got back safe and sound, without their parents noticing a thing.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day as school finished, Adrien grabbed Marinette by the hand. He was half annoyed at her for ignoring him all day and trying to avoid him. Mari shrieked surprisedly as Adrien turned her around.

"We need to talk," he said gently, albeit sternly. Mari blushed to the tip of her ears and squeaked out an 'allright'. Alya, seeing this, grabbed Nino and Naruko and had them sneak along as Adrien dragged Marinette out into the park. The two sat on a bench, while the sneaking friends hid behind that bench.

"W-What did talk want about you- I mean you wanted to what about - I mean - argh! What did you want to talk about?" Mari rambled embarassedly. Adrien chuckled then sighed.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He finally asked. Marinette's face darkened with shame.

"I-I just," she gulped looking away and Adrien gently took her chin and turned her head towards him.

"Bugaboo?"

"I was just worried sick," Mari finally choked out.

"About what?" Adrien inquired innocently, cocking his head.

"That I would just be a disappointment once Chat Noir - you - get to know that I'm just simply-"

"An awesomely awesome, adorable, strong, fierce, smart, beautiful, selfless, amusing and unbelievably talented girl?" Adrien said with a chesire smirk and raised brows, as if scolding Marinette for thinking so low of herself. The petite Chinese flushed, her cheeks colouring a rosy shade of red. "Did I tell you what I told myself while we fought Stoneheart?"

"N-no," Mari gulped shaking her head. Adrien's smirk widened as he leaned closer and the girl wondered how she didn't realise who Chat Noir was earlier.

"Whoever that girl is under that mask, I love her," Adrien whispered in her ear, his hot breath making Marinette flush even more. Nino had to keep Alya back from leaning too close in order to hear.

"R-Really?" The half-Chinese squealed. Adrien nodded proudly.

"I love you, Mari," he stated, showing his genuine feelings. Mari froze, blushing as red as her suit and Naruko clamped a hand onto Alya's mouth, before she could scream. "All of you," Adrien added with an affectionate smile.

"I-I..." the girl took a big breath and spoke, "I love you too. Ever since you gave me that umbrella and proved yourself different from the stereotypical rich people. And Chat... he didn't stand a chance because of Adrien, but now that I know Chat is Adrien I feel so stupid, especially because I thought Chat would have a chance if Adrien didn't exist, but if you as Adrien don't exist then the Chat that I know wouldn't exist eith-mmmph!" Adrien couldn't take it any more and silenced her adorable and hasty rambling with a kiss. Now even Nino's hands were pressed firmly on Alya's mouth as Marinette and Adrien's kiss deepened. Once the kiss ended, they let Alya loose, who attacked the couple with questions viciously, like a hound that smelled it's prey's blood. Naruko and Nino clutched their stomachs with laughter, both happy for the couple, though the girl felt a little pang in her heart and she couldn't really understand why.

"Anyway. More importantly, how was Kurama able to protect us?" Marinette asked, turning towards Naruko.

"Well... Uh, we aren't exactly from this world," the blonde girl started, fiddling with her hair. She spoke about her world, Jinchuurikis and Tailed Beasts, ninjas, Chakra, Taijutsu, Konoha and explained her story along with Kurama's. She kind of expected to be ridiculed, but her friends were dumbstruck in the positive way.

"Wow, so Kurama is actually a demon?" Alya asked, her jaw down on the floor.

"Yepp," the ninja said popping the 'p'. "Kinda. And the Chakra he had was enough to protect two people other than him."

"And how did you figure out our identities?" Nino asked, quirking a brow.

"Don't know, just did. Once I met you guys and your superhero alteregos I was sure," Naruko shrugged. "Excuse me, but: same voice, same height, mostly same hair, mostly same eyes, same stature, same everything! You'd need to be especially stupid not to notice these things," she said with a sheepish grin.

"To think I wouldn't notice the love of my life behind me," Adrien facepalmed. There it was, that little pang again. The girl shrugged it off in the inside, not knowing why she felt it. "I'm the worst."

"To think my best friend was LB all the time! I'm even worse!" Alya lamented.

"To think I didn't let the love of my life get close to me only because of his other self," Mari moaned, shaking her head. "I'm the worst of the worst."

"Guys. Cheer up no? We were oblivious dorks, that's all," Nino said lamely.

"Okay," Naruko snorted. "You guys are hilaruously lame and are invited for a snack, a study party and an UMSIII party at my house," she said clapping. This managed to cheer up her friends and amidst hearty converaations about the upcoming Halloween, they marched towards Naruko's apartment, where they ate leftovers, studied for a few upcoming tests, and played Ultimate Mecha Strike III till Kurama came home and cooked them dinner.

"Wow, this is delicious!" Alya exclaimed as she digged in the pork cutlet bowl Kurama prepared.

"Please don't tell Natalie and my dietician that I'm eating this right now," Adrien pleaded, mouth watering as he savoured the delicious food.

"Lips sealed, bro," Nino said with full mouth, shooting an OK sign.

"I don't think that woman can ever loosen up," Kurama said with a grumble. "She's so cold. Sometimes I think she's a robot."

"She has to be. Or at least a cyborg without emotions," the blonde boy agreed. "But she does help me out sometimes.

"She stole Mari's present!" Alya said angrily.

"What?" Adrien asked, brows shooting high and Marinette tried to disappear under the table.

"The blue scarf is from Marinette, she sewed it for you," the riporter continued.

"What?" Adrien asked, repeating himself dumbly. Then his head snapped towards the half-Chinese girl. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you looked so happy...?" Mari said meekly. "And I didn't want to ruin it." Adrien became overwhelmed by this and glomped her, smooching kisses everywhere he could reach, making her laugh. Naruko again felt that strange pang she couldn't put her finger on. Either way, dinner went on with lively conversations about Halloween and the upcoming parties. In the end, Kurama made sure the guests left in time in order not to be late from home and that they got back safely, without any kind of attacks (even if they were superheroes he kind of felt the urge to be protective, even if it was totally out of his character).


	11. Chapter 11

Beatrice Bonbon believed herself to be a hard-working and an earnest person. She prepared everyone's Halloween orders and even made extras as gift, thus she deemed herself a kind person too. So when she entered her store, she felt flat out bullied in the worst way possible. Inside, her store was wrecked. Every table, every utensil broken or rendered unusable. Every candy she prepared was splintered all over the floor, smashed into tiny bits of pieces. The jelly like candies were squished into an unidentifiable puddle of gooey substance no one wanted to see. The lollipops and similar hard sweets were literally pulverised and amidst that pulverised candy did Beatrice notice a footprint, with a very well known signo in it's sole. Monsiour Chocolat Rouge. A rival candystore owner, who hated Ms Bonbon's guts. She picked up the only candy stick left untouched and slumped on her knees, sobbing as she aknowledged that all her work was ruined. She herd the door's chime and a pair of clacking shoes entered.

"Eww, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with my order," Chloé's nasally shrill voice cut the silence amidst the ruins.

"Ms. Burgeois, there's still a week till Halloween! I-I can redo your order and for half the price!" Ms Bonbon looked up, pleadingly.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid?! How will you prepare my order in a week, if your shop looks like a piggery, run over by muddy horsehooves?!" Chloé yelled, pointing dismissively and disgustedly around. "I'm not going to order anymore candies from here since you're incapable of keeping your own shop clean! I'm going to call the Healthcare and make sure they inspect this place and have it close due to the poor hygene!" She continued, stomping once, thus stepping into one of the goo puddles. "EWW! Do you haVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS SHOE COST ME?!"

"Please! I was sabotaged, give me another chance!" The owner begged with teary eyes.

"You. Are. FIRED!" Chloé roared and stomped out, slamming the door back in with full force. Beatrice let her tears spill and slowly lifted the candy stick that was still in her hand and gently suckled on it, not noticing a black butterfly fluttering in through the door's chink. It flew onto the blue candy stick and had it's victim obey to Hawk Moth's wishes.

Alya and Nino were lazily strolling in the zoo, remembering the day they got together as they passed by the panther's habitat.

-flashback-

 _Ladybug had tossed them in the cage, closing it she yelled a hasty 'Don't get out of here!' and disappeared. Nino and Alya sat next to each other, awkward silence and tension palpable._

 _"So..." Nino started._

 _"So you like me?" Alya inquired, quirking a brow, pursing her lips. Nino blinked._

 _"Wait. How-"_

 _"Comm link with Mari," she said rolling her eyes and showing the small gadget in her ear. Nino blinked again._

 _"That's what Adrien did to me too!"_

 _"What?!" Alya's eyes widen. "You're kidding me right?"_

 _"No! He - uh actually the girl I like is," Nino coughed shily, "Marinette, and Adrien wanted to set us up on a date..." Alya facepalmed._

 _"You ruined my plans! I wanted to set Mari up on a date with the guy she likes!"_

 _"She likes a guy?!" Nino flipped out, then thought for a second and the truth dawned on him. "Oh wait, it's Adrien, isn't it," he said, feeling down by the realisation that he never really had a chance._

 _"Not gonna tell," Alya said, her voice a bit softer. "Anyway! What should we do?" Nino smiled and handed her his headphone. He turned one of the aureculars outwards, so Alya could press it to her ear and he scooted closer so he could do the same with the other auricular._

 _"I made a few new mixes and even composed a few myself," he stated proudly. "I'd like to hear your opinion on them." Alya nodded cheerily and started up the first song on the 'Newly Done' playlist. He let the songs flow and was glad to notice the reporter girl bobbing her head to the music._

 _"Hey, do you have a JBL?" Alya suddenly asked._

 _"I'm not sure," he muttered, checking his belt-pack. To his surprise he actually found the black JBL he owned and connected it to his phone via bluetooth._

 _"Perfect! Now get up!" Alya grinned, she herself standing up. Wearily, Nino rose, and yelped in surprise as Alya grabbed him by the hand and as the music's melody begun, she started swirling them around. Nino realised they were dancing to the song he himself composed for Marinette. But as they danced, twirling around and around, he realised the melody he composed wasn't written for Marinette. The rhythm, the melody... it dawned on him now, that it was too stark to be about Marinette. As he listened to the song, he realised not even once had he thought of the half-Chinese girl while composing this melody. It was all about Alya. The rhythm of the song described her curiosity and liveliness perfectly. The melody too. His heart started beating so fast he feared it would jump out of his ribcage. They slowly came to a stop and Nino blushed, noticing that he had pulled the girl intimately close to himself. Alya smiled widely, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

 _"W-What was that for!" Nino spluttered, blushing even more. Alya laughed, ruffling Nino's really short afro hair._

 _"I just felt like it," she replied grinning. Nino looked at her and he suddenly blurted out:_

 _"The song's about you." He then hastly slapped his hand over his mouth, ears turning red from embarrassment. Alya's smile widened and hugged Nino tightly._

 _"I know," she said pecking Nino's lips. Nino hugged back and mentally thanked Ladybug for putting him into the cage with Alya._

-end of flashback-

"Remember?" Alya asked chuckling fondly as she gazed at the panther, leasurely napping in her habitat.

"Of course I do," Nino smiled, kissing Alya's forhead. "Thanks to your favourite superheroine, I fell in love with the perfect girl."

"Oh, you big cheese! Did you learn from Chat Noir?" Alya laughed. Nino rolled his eyes with a grin and kissed the girl. They were about to get into a more serious make-out session, when they felt the sweet scent of cottoncandy, then heard screams and a maniacal laughter. 'Great. A ruined date. Again.' Nino thought, sending a glare towards the direction the akuma probably was.

"C'mon!" Alya laughed and dragged her boyfriend into a secluded place where they transformed and faced the calamity of Hawk Moth.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruko realised why she felt a small (or not so small) pang every time she saw Marinette and Adrien together. She wasn't jealous, no. She was happy for them, but she somehow felt left out. From the first moment she met them, she felt drawn to the both of them. She met them nearly two months ago, and this short span of time was enough for her to fall for them, and she fell hard for both of them. She never had thought that she would fall for two people, who are even dating. Plus, she doubted that they'd reciprocate her feelings. Not to speak about the fact that can a threesome be a happy and longterm? Puffing her cheeks in a depressed frustration, the girl walked on, fiddling with her long hair. Pompom peeked out of the neck of the orange hoodie Naruko wore and pressed a comforting paw to her neck. The girl looked around, noticing she was at the Eiffel Tower, she decided to sit by it's base in a more secluded place and fed her small blue-white kwami with her favourite dish: vegetables.

Meanwhile...

"Everyone wants candy for Halloween, no? Well, mon chéris! Here's your candy!" The akumatised woman yelled as she stepped out of her store, laughing maniacally. "From Sweet Tooth!" The white-blue candy horn on her forhead glowed a mystic dark blue and it shot out an impressively large amount of sweet goods. Instantly, the people who hadn't fled before, pounced on the candies, which once they were eaten, turned the human into a zombie like creature, making Sweet Tooth able to control them. With three or four dozen of candy zombies, the pale blue skinned and pink cotton candy haired akuma went for the nearest place she knew that was full of kids, the zoo. People took to their own heels with screams in their throats, albeit in vain. Candy zombies siezed a lot of the escaping humans, turning them into candy zombies too. That's when Carapace and Rena Rouge appeared, the former looking visibly pissed.

"Dudette, not cool!" He said pointing at the akumatized woman. "You ruined my date!" Rena Rouge snorted, shoulders shaking.

"Aww, such a pity, mon chéri!" Sweet Tooth grinned. "Eat some sweets then, it might cheer you up!" She yelled. Sugared goods shot out of her horn again and the fox heroine twirled her flute in front of them, making the candies break and shoot out in different directions.

"Well, definitely too much puff and overly sweet personality I must say," a familiar, cheeky voice said behind the akuma. Turning, she was face to face with a grinning Chat Noir. The blonde hero was ready to hit the horn off her head with his baton, albeit said horn glowed blue, and amidst a swirl of powdered sugar, Sweet Tooth disappeared with a grin. "Damn it!" Chat cussed.

"Where'd she go?" Ladybug said, appearing next to Rena Rouge. Carapace shrugged, signaling he didn't know when Ladybug's yo-yo and Chat's baton buzzed.

"'Code black at the Eiffel Tower, BB'," the cat hero read out loud.

"I guess we know where Sweet Tooth is," the red heroine said grinning. "Let's go!"

In a matter of minutes, they were in front of Paris' iconic tourist attraction... which was wrapped with babypink, gooey bubblegum. Bunny Blanche was already there, engaging Sweet Tooth and her candy zombies in a frenzy of white-blue and pink-blue blurs. Suddenly, Bunny Blanche was hauled away, and got stuck to a building with the same bubblegum that was on the Eiffel Tower.

"Her horn! The akuma's in her horn!" She yelled, strugling against the sticky substance. Carapace instantly drew his Shell Shield, protecting the rest of them while Rena Rouge twirled her flute, deflecting the bubblegum bombs Sweet Tooth fired and Chat Noir dealt with the candy zombies. Ladybug tried to use her Lucky Charm, but two of the candy addicts who got past her Kitty attacked her with surprising speed and tackled the heroine to the ground. Ladybug kicked out and threw one of the zombies at another one, which was trying to sneak up on Carapace. She tried to take advantage of the few seconds of peace she got, but three other zombies attacked her. While she fought them, Rena twirled and whacked three of them on the face, while Carapace decapitated many of them with his sudharshana chakras. Chat kept playing catch the cat with them and drove many of the zombies into lampposts. All the while, Sweet Tooth watched satisfiedly, throwing occasional bubblegum bombs along with a few liquirish bombs too, trying to stick the heroes to the ground. Meanwhile, Bunny Blanche managed to free her hands and yelled 'Bunny Clones', dozens of her copies emerged from her watch on her left wrist, which was her miraculous. Her clones engaged with most of the candy zombies, freeing up the heroes, thus giving Ladybug a chance to use her powers.

"Thanks, BB!" She yelled at her, and the rabbit heroine just grinned back with an 'OK' sign. Ladybug finally used her Lucky Charm and got a salt shaker, full of salt and pepper. Realising what her job was, she turned towards her comrades and spoke hastily. "We need to split into two groups. Carapace and Rena, Chat and me. You guys try to distract her while I sprinkle salt on her."

"Aye, cap'n!" The rest of the group said. Rena advanced, mocking the akuma, while Carapace kept his shield up and deflected all of the sugary bombs Sweet Tooth threw at them. Meanwhile, Chat kept Ladybug's back, who was trying to sneak up behind the akumatized woman. Sweet Tooth, being to engrossed in engaging Carapace and Rena Rouge, didn't notice a thing untill she felt salt particles being gently sprinkled on her perfectly made sugar hair. She first thought it was sugar, then se felt the burning and salty prickling on her skin.

"GhYAAAAHHH," she shrieked realising it wasn't sugar, but salt. "WHO IS CRAZY ENOUGH TO MIX SUGAR WITH SALT?!" She asked, still shrieking, trembling. She turned around and Chat, ready with his Cataclysm, broke her horn off, which vaporized instantly. A victoruously grinning Ladybug prurified the akuma, turning Sweet Tooth back into Beatrice Bonbon.

"Miss Bonbon!" The teens rushed to the dazed woman and helped her to her feet.

"Oh my, what did I do, mon chéris," she bemoaned, realizing she was akumatized.

"Nothing to worry about," Bunny Blanche said smiling.

"Let me invite you to my - oh, I can't," she sighed sadly. "Monsiour Chocolat Rouge ruined my shop."

"And I fixed it!" Ladybug winked with a wide grin. "So no worries!"

"Then you're all invited to eat as much as you want!" Beatrice exclaimed happily. Soon, the shop was open again, with the recharged heroes enjoying the best of the candies, chocolates and drinks the Bonbon Universe had to offer. What's more, Chloé appeared too, reordering her order for her Halloween party that was due to next week. Monsiour Chocolate Rouge, a tall, lanky man with spotles red and brown suit, aknowledging his defeat with an uppity and angry huff, happy at least for the fact that he had the pleasure of destroying her shop.


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien dragged himself up on his tired legs into Marinette's room, where he slumped on her bed after kicking off his shoes.

"Here, freshly baked cookies," Sabine said, entering the room and handing a few cookies on a plate to Adrien.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," he said with a wobbly smile, munching on the delicacies. Then he remembered Plagg. "May I have some of the stinkiest cheese you have?"

"Sure?" She said with a raised brow, surprised. In a minute she came back with some Eidami and blue-veined cheese. "Marinette will be here in a few minutes," the petite mother added with an empathic smile. "She was out with Alya, but she called a minute ago to say that she'd be here soon. By the way, you look ruined, so sleep a bit," she added ruffling the boy's hair. Adrien smiled relaxedly, and it took him two seconds to fall asleep, meanwhile once Sabine was out, Plagg glomped down all the cheese in a single bite, then nuzzled Adrien's face, showing love and empathy for the boy, knowing he was asleep. The next thing Adrien knew, he felt someone beside him, gently carressing his hair. Once he opened his eyes, he met a pair of bluebell ones, along with a wide smile.

"Awake, you lazy kitty?" Mari asked chuckling. Adrien moaned, burrying his face into the girl's neck and pulling her body as close as possible to his. "Bad day?"

"Photoshoot. Elliot," were the only words he muttered.

"That Italian guy?"

"He keeps looking at me in that hungry way and keeps flirting with me, even throwing a few sexual comments and won't understand my polite rejections!" Adrien said flipping out. "I mean, I don't hate him, because when he isn't like this, he is actually a nice and cool guy, but it's reeeaaaally irritating and annoying and creepy to recieve such attention! Especially when it's unwanted! Where's Plagg and Tikki?"

"They're having their sweet time on the roof. By the way, did you tell Elliot you have a girlfriend?" Mari inquired, scratching a specific spot on Adrien's head, which made the boy melt into a sensless puddle.

"I did," he murmured, pouting. "He said we could live in a threesome."

Marinette snorted, "he is not the one with whom I want to live in a threesome."

"Me neither," Adrien said, pulling Marinette closer.

"Who were you thinking of?" The girl asked curiously. Adrien pursed his lips and mentally sighed. He didn't know if he should tell this or not. But he had been feeling that something was amiss since a week or two. Whenever he was with Marinette, he loved it, but something was missing. It took him a bit to realise he was missing another girl, namely Naruko. Don't misunderstand him. He loved Marinette a lot. He would die without her, but he loved Naruko too. He loved two girls and he was utterly ruined, for no honest lover loves two women. As he was contemplating on his dilemma, he remembered Mari was still waiting for a reply. He pursed his lips and looked away, clearing his throat.

"I.. I don't know how to put this Maribug," he started. "But I want you to not misunderstand me." At this the raven haired girl quirked a brow.

"I'm listening," she said. Adrien took a deep breath and spoke.

"I love you, and I'd be lost without you, but there's something, or rather someone missing." He looked at Marinette to read her face, which urged him to speak and explain. "I - I like - love Naruko too, and I wouldn't mind being in a threesome with her..." he wheezed out, slightly scared of what Marinette will think. As for her, she was stupefied for a few seconds, then laughed out so loud it made Adrien jolt.

"I was thinking just the same thing!" She choked out amidst fits of guffaws.

"Oh?... oh... EEH?!" Was Adrien's intelligent reaction. His eyes were wide with stupor as he turned towards his girlfriend. "Are you serious?!"

"As serious as I can be," Mari grinned. "When do we tell her?"

"I don't know... soon, I guess?" The model wondered. "Anyway. Let's see if tomorrow we'll have an opportunuty." Though tomorrow was Saturday, Adrien had invited his group of friends to his next fashion parade. He was going to model along with Kurama and Elliot (and obviously other notorious models) for the Agreste company, the Gucci, the Armani and the Versace too. Adrien didn't only invite them to the dress-show, but also to the following posh dinner, despite his father being against it (honestly, Adrien would be bored as hell if his friends won't be with him). Plus Marinette felt it was a good opportunity to show of her skills and she prepared an elegant evening dress for Naruko, Alya and herself. Plus a tux for Nino that matched Alya's dress, a tux for Kurama that matched Naruko's dress and a tux for him that matched her dress. Though she made sure all the dresses and tuxes matched in any combination.

"I can't wait to show off the dresses I made," the aspiring designer sighed. "I hope your father will like them."

"I'm sure he will. Though it did take a lot of time to convince him to let me wear your tux instead of one of the ones he designed," Adrien chuckled sitting up on the bed. "And it's a miracle he let me sleep here!"

"I'm glad he let you though," Marinette laughed.

"Do you know how hard I needed to beg?!" Adrien asked. Mari shook her head with a grin. "I begged for weeks! And today he was like 'Remember son, I do not wish for any grandchild yet'," Adrien said, imitating his father's cold demanor in a deeper voice, making the girl burst out laughing.

"I think that goes for my parents too," she guffawed.

"And as soon as we are in our twenties they'll be like 'Ooh, how I would like a cuuuute little toddler in my house!'," he said in a high pitched voice, pursing his lips, and pressing his hands to his cheeks theatrically. Marinette snorted, shoulder shaking with hysterical laughter. They talked for another few minutes, when Tom called up saying dinner was ready, so the teens went down to eat, then after a shower together, they went to bed, as preparations for tomorrow evening's event started early.


	14. Chapter 14

Nino and the three girls sat in the front row, at the best possible place thanks to Adrien. The dress-show went awesomely well as Marinette got a bolt of inspiration and furiously sketched a lot of ideas whilst watching the models prounce in their dresses. Naruko on the other hand, never knew Adrien and Kurama could be so hot. They were completely different people on the catwalk. Confident. Sexy. They knew they had the audience's attention. And they even had that little lopsided smirk that made every girl and boy swoon and melt into a puddle. Then, she subtly growled once a boy, slightly taller than Adrien, with strawberry blonde hair, stepped on the catwalk. His heterochrome green and brown orbs scanned the audience and with a smug smirk he sasheyed down the narrow path, swaying his hips a little. She hated his guts, as she heard enough from Kurama and she had even met him a few times. Nino found this guy, namely Elliot Violini, an Italian model, a really creepy person. Marinette barely payed attention to the person itself, she found the clothes he was wearing more interesting. Once the fashion-show was over, the audience cheered, and the most prestigious critics and designers headed towards the Agreste mansion, where Gabriel held an exclusive dinner-party (which according to Adrien, was increadibly old fashioned and too noble-ish). Marinette cringed seeing Elliot sit next to Adrien, who in turn tried to be as polite as possible while being diplomatic and distant.

"Allora, Bello di Zio, will I be seeing you at Chloé's party tomorrow?" The strawberry blonde Italian asked with a smug smirk.

"Most definitely," Adrien nodded mentally sighing and remembering that Chloé's annual Halloween party will be tomorrow and he had to go. "However, I'll be going with my girlfriend," he added, gesturing towards Marinette, who was sitting opposite to him. The girl smiled pleasantly, whilst mentally imagining knocking Elliot out into next week.

"Did you tell her about the idea of us being in a threesome?" Said model inquired wiggling his brows.

"She's sitting opposite to me, she can hear us. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Adrien pointed out with a quirked brow.

"Ehi, Bella di Zia, would you like to be in a threesome with two awesome boys?" He inquired, flashing his 1000 degree smile.

"Awh, what a tempting offer," Marinette cooed sweetly, and leaned closer, smiling the sweetest smile she could muster. Naruko's eyes next to her flashed and Marinette reached out, slapping Elliot on the cheek. The boy frowned, and Adrien nearly spat his drink back as he suppressed a bubble of laughter. "Absolutely not, Elliot." Marinette growled out with controled fury, making the Italian gulp, and the french model next to him smirk satisfiedly.

"I bet once you've had time to think it over, you will agree to it," Elliot finally said, after a momoment, regaiming his usual demeanor. "Amore mio," he added with a smug lopsided grin, making Adrien choke again though now on his food. Marinette was unamused and ignored Elliot whilst chatting lively with Alya and Naruko. Not long after the dinner ended, Gabriel approached Marinette and asked.

"So you did do these dresses and tuxes?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied meekly after a moment of hesitation. Indeed, Alya's deep maroon and orange open-backed lacy dress with a flowy skirt part, Naruko's orange and blue turtle-neck dress that had a cut on the left side till mid-thigh, her own dress being a pink and red, sleeveless one, with the skirt being shorter at the front, barely reaching her knees, and at the back it fell nicely till her ankles. All the dresses had the same pattern on the chest and on the skirt sewn, and this pattern was also sewn on the boys' black tuxes with all the colours she had used. Like this, se ensured all the dresses matched each other, and also made sure that they were colourful, but in a harmonious way that pleased the eyes with it's vitality.

"I like how you balanced the colours," the stoic father commented. He then proceeded to align the couples and showed the critics and designers the young artist's works.

"I already wanted to say this to you: these dresses are fabulous!" One of the designers declared. He kept oogling the dresses and tuxes from a really close proximity, now that he had the chance.

"You are more of an artist than a designer," a harsh faced critic said. Her minimalist tastes didn't fully approve of Mari's dresses, but she praised her skills. "You seem to be able to make a dress out of anything," she said. "Good job."

"You made these dresses?" Elliot asked increduliously.

"Yes indeed," the girl replied with a satisfied smirk, then batted away the boy's hands that tried to wander towards inappropriate places.

"I'd like to keep in touch with you if possible, you might have a future place in the Versace company," another designer ammended. The teen beamed and Gabriel pursed his lips swallowed down a remark, that Marinette will work for him. The young artist showed a few of her other designs she had a picture of on her phone and kept blushing at the positive attention she got. Slowly though, the guests started sasheying back to their sleeping chambers, namely the Grand Paris Hotel as it was late. Once everyone was out, Adrien escorted his friends back home with his limousine.

"Do you have our costumes done?" Naruko asked excitedly as she got out of the car with Kurama.

"Yyepp!" Marinette cheerfully replied.

"See you guys tomorrow at Chloé's," the redhead brother said with a level of enthusiasm, that rivaled a cat's when its time for an actual bath.

"Keep an eye out tomorrow for akumas," Alya joked as she waved, making Naruko laugh. Once even Nino and Alya were at home, Adrien had the Gorilla drive at the Dupaine-Cheng bakery and opened the door for his girlfriend.

"Tomorrow we need to tell her," she said, kissing Adrien's cheeks.

"Most definitely," Adrien agreed determinedly. The next day would be a teribbly awesome or awfull day, depending on how things worked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chloé's party was surprisingly awesome, if you asked Adrien, despite what happened at the end. And other than the fact that the hostess, dressed as a wasp-demoness, kept prancing around him, trying to lure him to dance. He was dressed as a broken male China-doll with cracks painted on his face. Overall he looked ghastly, creepy and sexy at the same time and he was currently looking for his China-doll pair, namely Marinette, who was engaged in a dance with a ninja, namely Naruko, and a werewolf girl, namely Alya.

"Come on, Adriekins!" Chloé whined. "Let's dance!" Adrien was about to resign himself to his fate, but a deep voice spoke behind him and someone grabbed his wrist.

"Mia cara, this boy has a dance first with me," Elliot smirked. Adrien gulped, realising who his captor was.

"Absolutely not! I asked him first!" Chloé stomped. Adrien sheepishly smiled and turned to meet Elliot's face and mentally gulped, noticing how creepy the guy looked, with increadibly pale skin, bloodred contact lenses, fake vampire fangs and clad in black and red suit.

"She's right? I'll have the next dance with you though," the Agreste boy said, faking his enthusiasm and rushed off with his childhood friend to the dancefloor. A certain Gandalf, namely Nino, seeing with whom Adrien was dancing, mixed a waltz music instead of a slow dance, to make it less intimate. Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. They started dancing smoothly as they used to learn waltz together.

"If you'll marry me, we could dance like this all day," the girl said with slight uppitiness.

Adrien smiled halfheartedly, "you know I'm not in love with you, Chloé." The mayor's daughter pursed her lips and spoke.

"Are you seriously in love with Mari-trash?"

"Oh, come on," Adrien chuckled. "She's a nice girl. A really nice one at that." Chloé huffed and looked slightly away.

"You won't leave me though, will you?" She finally asked quetly, fear lacing her voice. Adrien smiled fondly and shook his head.

"You're like a sister to me Chlo-bee," the boy said softly, using his childhood nickname for the girl. Chloé looked up surprised and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Thanks, Addie," she said with an honest smile, that made Adrien's heart warm and fuzzy.

"Now that's the smile I want to see," he grinned. "And hey, don't worry. You will find someone who will love you for you and not for your money."

"I hope so," Chloé muttered dejectedly.

"I'll make sure you'll have an honest boyfriend. Okay?" The boy said with a lopsided smile. "Now chin up and dance!" Chloé snorted, but obliged nonetheless and they danced till the end of the song Nino mixed. Adrien led Chloé off the dancefloor and brought her a cup of smoothie and sat down next to her when Marinette arrived with twinkling eyes.

"I danced with Naruko," she breathed, sitting opposite the two blonds.

"Ugh that pumpkin girl?" Chloé asked wrinkling her nose. "I had a way better dance," she added winking at Adrien. Marinette didn't take the bait, for she knew Chloé was important to Adrien. She knew he thought of her as a sister, so she didn't feel jealous.

"I know you danced with Adrien, but Naruko's pretty good too!" The designer dressed as a broken China-doll said.

"Then I'm going to dance with her," Adrien declared standing up. He was about to look for the girl when a cool hand on his wrist stopped him. Dejectedly, Adrien put on his fake face and 'happily' went off to dance with Elliot.

"Poor Adrien," Marinette hummed.

"That guy even wanted to steal him from me," Chloé agreed. "I don't even know why I invited him. He's insufferable!"

"I second that," Marinette chukled. Chloé looked at her weirdly.

"You agreeing with me?"

"Come on!" Mari laughed. "Anyway. Wanna dance?" Chloé spat her drink back and was about to viciously object when Marinette dragged her onto the dancefloor. The major's daughter will never admit that she enjoyed the dance a lot, that is untill it got interrupted by another villain. Meanwhile, Elliot took pleasure from the small embarrassed reactions Adrien had when he slid his hand to the low of his back, when he pulled him just a little too close and breathed across his neck.

"Please stop it," Adrien pleaded, his voice quiet but firm.

"You're clearly enjoying this, amore mio, so why stop?" Elliot inquired, whispering directly into his ear, blowing into it. Adrien shivered and felt the fine hair on his back stand up, his senses screaming danger. The Italian boy pushed their hips together and that's when Adrien had enough. His Chat Noir was boiling with rage and he was about to throw a rucus and a tantrum fit and get this jerk into jail, but he couldn't move from Elliot's grip. Said boy smirked, flashing his fangs amd Adrien noticed with a gulp that they aren't fake. Nor was the redness of his eyes.

"Oh, you noticed?" The Italian teen cooed lowly.

"What are you?" Adrien seethed out, hissing, letting all his hatred show. Elliot's smirk just widened. He leaned in and grazed his sharp teeth on Adrien's soft skin, drawing blood.

"You know already, don't you?" He cooed again, licking the blood off the other's neck.

'Impossible!' Adrien thought. From then on things happened a little too quickly. Adrien kicked out and wrenched himself out of the boy's arms, but got caught soon enough. Marinette, noticing this rushed to Adrien's aid along with Chloé. Before they could reach him though, Elliot twirled his model collegue and kissed him full on the lips. Gasps and murmurs could be heard and the music quitened. Adrien tried to push him away, even slapped the boy's cheek but his tormentor was unmovable. Marinette, feeling cold rage fueling her body, was about to kick Elliot in the shin, but the boy caught her foot. He let Adrien go, who's body fell limply to the floor and turned towards Marinette, pulling her close to him. Nino ran towards Adrien, picking him up along with Chloé, trying to get him to come back to his senses.

"Let. Me. Go!" The Chinese girl struggled but to no avail as Elliot held her firm. Alya lifted a chair and smacked it into Elliot's back, crunching the object into small pieces. The boy slowly turned, seemingly unaffected.

"Now, now," he tutted. "Mia cara, that hurt!" His eyes flashed and Alya froze, her eyes becoming dull-white.

"What do you want!" Marinette asked, panting.

"Everyone listen carefully," Elliot boomed, grinning. "I am Elliot Violini, one of the few vampires able to wield magic! And tonight's full moon will give me a perfect opportunity to cast a spell over you measly mortals. You will become the livestock of the vampires! This world belongs to them!" By now anyone who had a braincell tried to run away. However, the vampire model, during his speach made them freeze to their places. Their eyes slowly turned dull white as Alya's. They were all his slaves. Smirking Elliot kissed a shrieking Marinette on the lips, making her go limp. Once he let go of her, Adrien opened his now fully bloodred eyes and walked towards his girlfriend. He touched her hand, and Marinette opened her equally, fully blood coloured eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruko instantly felt something was wrong with Elliot. When the vampire converted Adrien, she fled to find Kurama, only to go back and see everyone under Elliot's control.

"What do we do?" She asked her brother. They were currently perched on a rooftop, watching as the Italian blonde drove them towards the Eiffel Tower.

"We need a werewolf. Or any wereanimal for that matter," the redhead fox muttered. "He's capable of using magic, which is bad."

"Where do we find one?" Pompom asked well flying around them.

"I don't know. Naruko, I'm going to give you a bit of my Chakra now, but not in the usual way," Kurama said, grabbing her hand. Naruko had barely any time to react when her supposed brother ripped her shirt open and pressed his lips to the spot where her heart was. He then blowed the skin lightly and Naruko felt power engulf her.

"This was so weird," she commented once Kurama straightened up.

"It's final. That Chakra is your's forever. It will recharge on it's own. My powers are now your powers too, but you'll still be weaker than me," he said, ignoring the lightly blushing girl's surprised face.

"I see... thank you," the girl finally blurted out, then hastily changed the subject. "Will we fall under Elliot's spells?"

"I'd give it a 50-50." Naruko nodded and followed the marching group. With a start, she noticed more and more people joined.

"The two of us might be enough, but we still need a wereanimal," the brother amended. Naruko transformed and spoke.

"We're gonna find one later!" They started following the crazed vampire and his fanatic slaves and Naruko noticed that at the well-known Paris Eiffel tower other vampires were waiting by the feet of a black throne. Elliot sat down elegantly, Adrien and Marinette following him, seated by his sides, draped all over him. Naruko disgustedly aknowledged the fact that the two people she loved were suddenly dressed in sexually enticing garments, ornamented with chains on their more intimate bodyparts.

"Master, we still need 700 people to have the 1666 sacrifices," a black haired female vampire said.

"Anja, take Báthory Eszter and Vladimir with you. Get those remaining mortals to my feet before midnight!" Elliot growled. Adrien and Marinette nuzzled his neck, carressing him gently, making him calm down a bit. "And make sure Dracula knows nothing of this! You have 3 hours. That should be plenty." Anja - the black haired vampiress bowed and left with the two ordered ones to fetch the remaining sacrifices. Bunny Blanche was about to pounce onto them, but Kurama stopped her.

"Look!" He hissed. A well-known black-purple butterfly fluttered among the evergrowing throng of hipnotised humans, searching desperately for one it could akumatize.

"What the hell..." Bunny muttered. The butterfly dejectedly flied away, and on an impulse, the rabbit heroine followed it. Kurama, knot knowing what to do, followed his sister on the city's rooftops.

"Why are we following an akuma when we have a rather pressing matter to tend to?!"

"Hawk Moth could give us a wereamimal!" The heroine yelled back.

"WHAT?!" Her brother yelled, catching onto Bunny's plan. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Maybe!" They came to a stop near the Agreste mansion and saw the akuma flutter into a round rose window with butterfly motives.

"Gabriel Agreste..."

"Is Hawk Moth?!" Bunny Blanche exclaimed. "Oh my God, Adrien will be devastated!"

"That's not important if we can't save him!" Kurama growled looking up at the window. "Let's get in there." With a few mighty leaps, the duo got up to the round window and knocked in quite skittishly. The shutters re-opened just as the window did, and a stoic Hawk Moth stood infront of them with raised brows.

"What can I help you with?" He inquired, voice devoid of any emotion, fully diplomatic and unreadable.

"We need your help," Kurama growled out.

"If you're thinking of solving the vampire problem with my help, you're wrong. It's not my problem," the villain said.

"It is going to be your problem!" Bunny Blanche yelled. "If we don't stop them they're going to gain world control and we humans well be livestock for them!"

"As I said it-"

"We need a wereanimal. Preferably a werewolf," the blonde girl continued interrupting the now slightly pissed Hawk Moth.

"It. Is. Not. My. Problem!" He now yelled.

"Listen," the redhead growled. "Or you help us, or your son gets to know who you are." Hawk Moth sharply took in a breath.

"He already hates me. I'm still not obliged to help you," he finally seethed out.

"What about the fact that he was the first one to fall under Elliot's control and right now he still wasn't violated, but there's no guarantee that your son and her girlfriend aren't going to be kept as sex slaves," Kurama said coolly. Hawk Moth pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath.

"What do you want me to do?" He finally asked.

"Akumatize me into a werewolf," Bunny Blanche declared instantly.

"So be it," Hawk Moth pursed his lips. A blue-white butterfly flew onto his gloved hands and soon became the familiar black purple one. The akuma flew onto Bunny Blanche's necklace that held a single wolf claw. She got it from Kurama a week ago and now she was happy the akuma didn't akumatize her watch, which was her miraculous. She felt the power of hatred in the akuma engulf her and strengthen her as she transformed.

"Rise Lobita feroz and do what every werewolf does: kill those damned vampires!" Hawk Moth seethed. Kurama hoped this wasn't the end of Naruko as he watched her form grow slightly more massive, her bunny ears shrink into sensitive wolf ears and her body sprouting fine, silver, purple and black fur through her miraculous suit. Her cute pompom bunny tail became a long, elegant furry wolf tail, her nose deforming into a canine muzzle. Kurama gulped as Lobita opened her eyes and raised her typical lycanthrope gold orbs.


	17. Chapter 17

_**an: since i finished writing the story i'll be posting a chap every 1-3 days ^^**_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it so far_**

 ** _Sorry for any mistake you notice and i don't own anyone except Lorenzo_**

Lobita leaped from house to house, occasionally raising her nose and scenting the air. The city was strangely empty, or rather full of unmoving people. Kurama followed Lobita as she leapt onto the asphalt and paced towards the main street, where Anja, Eszter and Vladimir stood, searching for the perfect sacrifices. The weregirl growled, ready to pounce them, but Kurama held her back.

"Snap their necks in two and burn them," the fox whispered into her ears. Lobita raised a questioning look to him. "Pyrokinesis, you got that from me," he explained still whispering, understanding what the girl didn't get. "Just imagine the fire coming out of you and light them ablaze." His sister nodded and after a countdown, both leapt out, each mauling a vampire, setting them on fire and catching the third before it could run.

"Unless you want to finish as your friends, tell me how we can stop Elliot!" Kurama growled. Vladimir, the vampire they caught, gulped.

"Only Dracula can stop him! I see you have a werewolf, but Master is immune to them," he said desperately. Kurama let out a string of curses that made Lobita whine reprimindingly.

"Where's Dracula?" The redhead asked.

"No one ever knows! He's a master at hiding!" A moment of pause occurred as Kurama used his telepathic abilities to search for the truth. Another string of curses from him came out as the vampire really didn't know the answer, followed by the scent of burning flesh as he burned Vladimir into ash. He then headed towards the Eiffel Tower and Lobita followed. They encountered more and more vampires, none of them knowing where Dracula was, and all of them dying by the heat of flames. Once they arrived at the monumental iron tower, Elliot was already waiting for them.

"Welcome, miei cari! Ooh, un lupo mannaro? I'm so moved by the fact that you found a werewolf just for me!" He cooed. "It will be a perfect holder for the spell!"

"You won't bend a single hair on her body. Was I clear?" Kurama growled, baring his teeth. Lobita launched herself onto him, reaching for his neck, trying to snap it into two. However, Elliot was faster and caught her by the neck, and started strangling her. Kurama blew out firebolts form his hands, catching a lot of stray vampires, but never quite hitting Elliot. He succeded to distract him though, leaving an opening for Lobita to claw at his upper body, leaving a huge wound on his torso. This surprised Elliot, which gave an opportunity for the weregirl to escape from his claws. The rest of the dumbstruck vampires snapped out of their initial shock and attacked the duo full on. Despite their large number, Kurama and Lobita easily had the upper hand, burning everyone who got close enough. Elliot roared out, casting a spell on the remaining vampires and attacked along with them. The siblings tried to burn them up again, only to realise Elliot made his fellow vampires fireproof. Opting for the more agressive solution, they started viciously clawing at the supernatural creatures, succeeding in ripping two dozen of them into shreds after a long and vile fight. Elliot laughed.

"You may have killed half of the people I have here, but only more will come as I have a whole army of vampires!"

"Oh, quiznack!" Lobita cursed in a raspy feral voice.

"Really? Voltron?" Elliot mused. Kurama and Lobita merely growled at him, panting. They were bleeding from several cuts and bruises, but their eyes shone, signaling they weren't over. The fox lifted his right hand, muttered something in what sounded like gibberish, then thrusted his hand out, shoving a huge blast of will-o-the-wisps-like lights into an unprepared Elliot's stomach. The vampire was unaffected though. He hastily chanted a spell and flicked his fingers towards Kurama and Lobita. The fox, not taking any chances, raised a shield around them once he saw the man muttering. The spell's blast went through the shield, instantly curling around the two, binding their limbs. The magic even penetrated their skin and seeped into their blood, making them both growl out in pain.

"And now, I can finally start my spell!" Elliot laughed out triumphally, turning around and sashaying to his throne, where Marinette and Adrien instantly started carrassing his body. To the captured duo's dismay, more and more hipnotized civilians arrived. With a maniacal guffaw, Elliot commanded 1666 of them to stand in the shape of an octogram - an eight legged star. He stood in it's middle and started chanting loudly, in what Kurama understood as a Southern-Hell demonic dialect. The blood of the sacrifices started curling in their veins, then slowly hovered towards Elliot. Soon, not a single drop was left in any of the sacrifices, the only thing keeping them alive being Elliot's spell. The vampire shot up his hands, and the gallons of collected blood shot out in a beam towards the Moon.

"You," Kurama growled, understanding what Elliot's spell consisted of. "You're going to corrupt Mother Moon!" He yelled. Elliot gazed at the captured fox, smirking evilly and satisfiedly.

"Exactly. Meaning, I'll have all the power to control everyone's mind, emotions and dreams," he cooed.

"You can't do this!" She keeps this planet and all the magic in balance! You'll ruin everything!" Kurama shouted. Elliot's eyes narrowed.

"It's time that a man takes over her job. She's old, and she can't keep everything under control anymore," he said coldly. "And once I take over her place, I'll take over Father Sun's throne too and make sure vampires are able to walk under the sunlight. For this planet belongs to them!"

"You are going to mess up the seasons, the tides, the magical power of nature and even human's biorythm! You're going to mess up their hormones too!" The redhead yelled, struggling against the binding spell. "Mother Earth will be ruined! You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I can and I am," Elliot guffawed evilly as the blood reached the Moon, turning it bloodred, then black, then dark indigo. The same coloured beam shot back to the Earth, engulfing each sacrifice, corrupting their souls, dooming them to eternal darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

Kurama was desperate to find a way out of his bindings. He had to stop Elliot, or else the whole planet, or even worse, this whole solar system will be destroyed by this idiot. He closed his eyes and focused on the binding spell running through his blood and doing the only thing he was good at: using others weapons against them. He now understood the components of the spell, compromising it with his own Chakra and undid it. This took him a lot more time than he would've thought. He hastily undid Lobita's bindings too, the girl instantly growling and pouncing onto Elliot. Thanks to the element of surprise, he toppled over facefirst into the hard cement. She mauled his neck and ripped his body into shreds, effectively decapitating him, rendering him helpless. However they were to late, as the black Moon radiated nothing but darkness. The 1666 sacrifices moved as one, attacking Kurama and Lobita. Not only that, but more vampires came out of seemingly nowhere and attacked alongside the sacrifices and the hypnotised people. The duo soon got in a pinch as they only killed vampires, for they had no wish to take the life of any civilian.

"We need Dracula," Kurama panted, dodging a corrupted person and kicking another in the stomach. He killed a vampire and pushed Lobita away from another. The girl growled in agreement, ripping two other vampires into pieces.

"Why exactly do we need him?" Lobita inquired in her raspy canine voice, squashing a few civilians without doing too much damage. Lobita noticed Adrien and Marinette sitting unmovingly, like marble statues on the throne.

"The magic Elliot did is of a too dark and different nature from mine," the fox replied blocking a human and headbutting a vampire at the same time. "The binding spell was relatively easy, as it's fundamentally the same in every type of magic. But this spell is too complex. And the more complex a spell is-"

"The harder it is to understand it's components and convert it to your own magic," a smooth voice said above them. The duo looked up only to see two figures as a blur, decapitating the vampires and binding the sacrifices. It took them roughly ten minutes, when they stopped, Kurama saw a tall, cheery Italian face with puffy, brown, curly hair cut short at the sides and an angular-faced, increadibly tall and pale man, with shoulder lenth jet black hair. Both had blood red eyes, but they semed friendly enough.

"I'm Lorenzo and this is Vlad - Dracula," the Italian vampire sang in a cute Italian accent. In that moment, the remnants of Elliot's body assembled and stuck together again.

"Tu," the blonde vampire spat, pointing towards Lorenzo.

"*Combini guai, come sempre. Non è vero?" Lorenzo said indifferently.

"**Chiudi quell moccioso becco che hai!" Elliot spat back. Dracula sighed.

"The quarrel begins again," he muttered dejectedly. Lobita sends him a questioning look. "Let's just say, I am the strongest vampire, and I can do literally anything I want. Fly, walk under the blazing sun, bend the elements, et cetera, et cetera. And let's just put it in a way, that Lorenzo's in love with me, while Elliot is in love with my power," Dracula said as if that explained everything, while the two Italians kept quarelling, with Elliot being the louder and meaner.

"Oh, he wants the knowledge he can gain by your blood," Kurama understood. Vampires stored their knowledge and magical power in their black blood. It can only be passed on by drinking it, but you needed to gain the vampire's trust, for their black blood could only be drawn with their permission. Dracula nodded at the fox, then looked at the bickering Italians and sighed.

"I'm getting bored," he said, then he strode towards Elliot and with his sharp nails, he pierced through the blonde's chest and absorbed all his life energy and magic. Elliot's body jerked and Lobita couldn't help it, she jumped and snapped Elliot into two through his torso. Dracula smirked, patting her head and with a spell he concluded the distruction of Elliot's body and soul. "Now, let's fix up what he did," he murmured.

"Do you need help? Corrupting is always easier than cleansing," Lorenzo offered.

"I merely need a pure soul," the raven vampire said pensively well looking at the werewolf. "You'll do," he finally said. Before Kurama could object, magic beams shot out of Dracula's hands, passing through Lobita's heart and shooting up towards the Moon. The celestial object turned from black, slowly back to white. It's light cleared out all the corrupted and hypnotized human's souls, bringing them back to consiousness. Dracula stopped the magic, satisfied. Lobita slowly turned back to Bunny Blanche and Kurama breathed relieved, she was fine and everyone was free now. Lorenzo cheerily kissed the actual strongest vampire and with a wave, they disappeared. Bunny Blanche instantly looked around for Kurama, locating him and then both looked for Marinette and Adrien, who were sitting dazedly by the feet of the tower in a more secluded place. The blonde girl ran towards them, enveloping them into a hug. Kurama stayed back, giving them privacy, but keeping an eye on them nonetheless.

"Guys, I was so worried!" She cried, tears of relief trickling down her cheeks. Covered in the shadow of the tower and using the opportunity of everyone's dazedness, she turned back into Naruko.

"W-what happened?" Adrien moaned. "My head hurts as hell."

"Mine too," Mari ammended. Both burried their faces into Naruko's neck, who told them briefly what happened. Plagg, Tikki and Pompom in the meantime reunited and listened. It turned out that the cat and ladybug kwami were both in a coma once their chosens fell under Elliot's control.

"So Elliot's dead," she concluded.

"I never thought something like this would happen," the Chinese girl muttered. "You akumatizing yourself willingly..." Then Adrien suddenly sat up.

"I totally forgot we wanted to tell you something!" He exclaimed, understanding dawned on Marinette, while Naruko just blinked.

"We wanted you to know, that... uhh... we both love you," Mari blurted out, while Adrien nodded vehemently. Naruko's jaw dropped and deep red tinted her cheeks, her neck and the tip of her ears.

"We want you to date us both," he added.

"I-In a th-threesome?" The blonde girl stuttered. Her friends - lovers- nodded and Naruko happily kissed them both sensless, however not for long as Kurama's apprehensiveness cut through their bubble, signaling that it was way past midnight and it was bedtime. He made sure everyone got home safe and sound and he himself sunk into bed, happily sleeping blissfully, just like everyone else.


	19. Chapter 19

_**ok so updated because i wrote the whole thing twice xD**_

 _ **Sorry and thx guest for pointing it out ^^**_

Naruko and Marinette dashed throught the aisles of the school, hand in hand, trying to get back to the lesson on time. They had just fought an akuma during lunch break and they seemed to be late. They busted in just in time as the bell rang. Adrien smirked, already at his place next to Nino, with Alya behind him. Once the girls sat down still panting, Adrien slipped a note on their desk.

'Losers pay the next ice-cream at André's ;)' - was written on the piece of paper with the model's elegant, masculine letters. Marinette and Naruko shared a look, then they made a few faces at the back of the boy's head, who guessed it from the snickers around him, but decided to ingnore the girls. They had been dating for a month now and settled into a comfortable and cozy rythm. It took them two weeks to get over the unnecessary awkwardness, but they managed. Their teamwork during akuma fights got better and better, easily defeating all of Hawk Moth's calamities. Both Marinette and Adrien made sure that Naruko didn't feel as a third wheel and Naruko made sure to love both equally. Once school was over, Adrien waited for his girls to pack up then took them by their hands.

"So do we really want to go on a quest to find André?" Naruko asked with a sigh.

"Of course, Jigglydoo," Adrien beamed.

"I thought only Chat Noir uses Jigglydoo and Bugaboo," Marinette added pointedly. Adrien pursed his lips, making Naruko laugh.

"Whatever. Let's find André!" He quipped, heroically pumping their joined hands into the air. The girls sighed chuckling. André was hard to find and their 'little' quest brought them through the Eiffel Tower, through different parks, through different bridges and through different streets. After two hours of chasing, the three finally caught up with the ice-cream vendor near their school.

"Oho, my favourite trio!" André beamed once he saw them. "Une glace for each, I guess?"

"Definitely," Adrien grinned. It might have been early December, and it might have been cold, but Adrien loved to eat the chubby man's delicacies any time of the year.

"Two different yellows for the hair, green for one pair of eyes and blue for the other," the man handed the cup to Marinette. "A yellow and dark blue for the hair, green for one pair of eyes and blue for another pair of eyes," André proceeded to give Naruko her ice-cream, then made one for Adrien. "Dark blue and yellow for the hair and two different blues for the eyes, et voilá! Three perfect glaces!" Adrien took the ice-cream with watering mouth and smirked as the girls dejectedly payed. He would spoil them when they go shopping and for Christmas. They sat down at a nearby caffeteria's table, ordering a coffee and feeding each other André's dessert. Even the kwamis had a taste of the legendary ice-cream.

"Do you guys know what you'll be doing for the assignment?" Marinette asked. They had to write 3-5 pages of anything interesting that had to do with physics, chemistry or biology.

"Quantum physics," Adrien said with a grin.

"He never shuts up about it and it gives me a headache," Plagg quipped in, making the girls laugh.

"Plagg!"

"Mine is more of a mixture of astronomy and chemistry. I was thinking about writing about a star's life," Naruko chirped. "Kurama surprisingly has a vast knowledge in astronomy."

"He even pointed out a lot of constellations with it's stars, yesterday night," Pompom added, still excited by the beauty of the nocturn sky.

"Great, I have absolutely no idea on what to write about," the petite half-Chinese moaned.

"You will find something," Tikki encouraged nuzzling the girl's palm.

"You could write something of biology, no?" Adrien advised.

"Like how the lack of raamen nudles destroy's my intestines!" Naruko grinned, making her lovers facepalm with a snort.

"I don't know... nervous tissues maybe? That could be interesting," the boy commended.

"Right! Thanks Kitty!" Mari grinned relievedly, kissing Adrien's cheek.

"Hey, Kurama won't be home till late night. How about you come over and stay the night?" The blonde girl suggested, earning an excited and a cheeky look.

"I'll ask Nathalie," the boy said and proceeded to call his manager, while Marinette spoke with his father. They both got consent to stay by Naruko's. Adrien happily payed for their coffees and the trio peacefully strolled towards the ninja's home after they had picked up the neccessary change of clothes for the other two. By the time they arrived, it was nearly dinner time, so Naruko offered to re-heat the leftover grilled pork rib she found in the fridge, while Marinette cooked rice and Adrien prepared a light salad with cucumber, tomato and ruccola.

"What about my cheese?!" Plagg moaned, earning four snorts and an eyeroll. Naruko checked the fridge and deemed Plagg lucky, for she found a slice of Brie, then fetched some sugared cookies for Tikki and sliced a carrot for Pompom.

"God, I'm starving!" Mari declared digging in once the table was set.

"We need to leave a bit for Kurama," Naruko reminded as she ate.

"I don't think there's enough pork for him," Adrien said after swallowing his bite.

"That's fine, he doesn't like heavy dinners," the blonde girl shrugged. They finished their dinner whilst chatting idly and cleaned up after themselves. They even prepared the tupperware and dish of the remaining rice with some soy sauce and salad for the fox.

"What now?" Marinette asked as she prepared a nest for the three kwamis to sleep in.

"We take a shower, of course," Naruko replied grinning.

"Together, naturally," Adrien added, smirking.

"You mean me and Naruko. You stay out of the bathroom!" Mari quipped sweetly. Adrien's jaw fell. He gazed offendedly at the two laughing girls, who entered the bathroom... without locking the door (though this went unnoticed by the boy). Plagg guffawed at him as he sat down on the bed, crossing his arms, sulking.

"The door's unlocked you dimwit!" Plagg crooned, catching the boy's attention.

"Plagg!" Tikki hissed and Pompom tsked at the black tiny kitten. Adrien smirked evilly and silently peeked into the bathroom. Aaaaand nosebleed ensured. Marinette and Naruko were busy making out, stark naked, touching each other everywhere they could, the tub's hot water glistening on their flushed skin and hair. And Adrien loved the show, but was increadibly pissed at them for not inviting him.

"Do you think we should call him in?" Naruko hushed out, panting as Marinette kissed her neck whilst pinching her nipples.

"Definitely, or else he'll play the offended kitty," the half-Chinese replied in a similar state of drunkennes. Both ther pupils were dilated with desire, their voices raspy, lips swollen. Adrien needn't be told twice. It was a matter of mere seconds and he was among them, spoiling and worshipping their bodies. Let's just say when Kurama came back and found the three of them sleeping in their birthdaysuits, cuddled closely, he felt an inexplicable overprotectivness over Naruko and a spark of anger that she had lost her virginity. Though, he was glad he found the bathroom clean and used condoms in the bin (meaning they were being responsible). Still, he sulked, not being able to cuddle his little sister before going to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

"Now that's completely unfair!" Chloé seethed, glaring. Since January was still cold, Mrs Bustier decided to bring the class out skating. There was a rink near their school, which was big enough for all of them. And our dearest Chloé was viciously clutching the rink's fence, in order not to slip and fall butt first or face first into the ice, while Naruko decided to show off her skating skills along with Alix. The former being more of a figure skater while the later being more of a hocky skater. Chloé was furious, even Maritrash was better than her and she kept skating along with Adriekins. As she fumed clutching the fence, her grip losened and she slipped. Whith a high pitched shriek, she expected to fall on the cold and hard ice, instead, she was surprised to feel a pair of lanky albeit firm arms catch her.

"Watch out, Chloé, you could've hurt yourself like that," Nathanael said as the blonde girl peeked up to see her saviour.

"T-Thanks," she stammered, biting her cheeks as the redhead helped her up. She was not blushing, okay? The boy chuckled and with a resigned smile he showed her how to skate. He wasn't the best, but he was decent enough to be able to par with the other boys (and Alix), who kept swooshing around, playing hockey. Soon enough he and Chloé were skating slowly but steadily, with the girl clutching Nathanael's arm and hand for support. This didn't go unnoticed by Adrien, who pointed it out to his girlfriends.

"Ooh, I hope they'll be happy together!" Naruko cheered quietly.

"She'd deserve it," Adrien said fondly. Mari nodded with a kind smile on her face as they watched the two interact.

"See? It isn't too hard, now is it?" Nathanael asked. Chloé shook her head, concentrating on keeping steady. "Now let's go a little faster."

"What?" Chloé blanched, but agreed nonetheless. They started speeding up, untill they reached a decent speed and once Chloé was steady, the boy let go.

"Now catch me," he said smirking, speeding up even more. The girl, stunned from loosing her support, nearly toppled over, but managed to catch herself in time and with a feral grin chased her classmate. Now the whole class was curious as to how this would turn out. Both were grinning like idiots, and speeding up even more, and to Chloé's surprise and Nathanael's dismay, their classmates chanted Chloé's name, cheering for the girl. It didn't take long for her to catch up and grab the boy's jacket, pulling him backwards. This jest however ended up in a slightly awkward situation as Nathanael ended up sprawled in Chloé's lap, while the girl landed butt-first on the ice. Though what was important was that both were laughing from the bottom of their hearts and the class cheered.

"Hey, will you come with me to the Grand Prix finals? I have an extra ticket to the VIP section," the girl asked, suprising Nathanael.

"I... I will," he finally stuttered out, blinking. He tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks, 'cause no, he didn't like Chloé. Nor did he run to Adrien once the skating was over in order to ask him what to wear, because no he wasn't nervous. In the end, he ended up sitting next to Chloé in the front row, in a sea blue pastel shirt with elegant black jeans, a pair of Vans, black and thick cardigan and a warm, darkblue jacket. He tried to ignore the pricking on his neck and shove off the feeling that someone was watching him. He instead focused on the fact that Chloé linked her arm through his, pulling him closer. Meanwhile, quite a few rows behind them, Adrien sat between Marinette and Naruko. With a pout on his face, he goggled Chloé and Nathanael through his binoculars.

"They linked arms," he muttered.

"Oh, shut up, let them be happy, and focus on the skaters," the Chinese girl snorted.

"But what if-"

"Nathanael won't hurt her," Naruko added. "Anyway, here comes the Russian representator, Danika Wintergreen, I'm curious as to how good she is compared to the male representator."

"Oh, you mean Viktor Nikiforov? He won the male championship," Adrien said, putting the binoculars down. "Fifth time in a row."

"He is really cool," Mari added and sighed dreamily along with Naruko. Adrien's brows tried not to twich. Once Danika Wintergreen entered the rink, they silenced and watched her free skating programme. Adrien had to admit she was awesomely skilled, she could par with Viktor. He wondered if they ever trained together and competed, most probably. Danika had just completed a perfect triple axel when suddenly, there was a minor explosion from the rink. Screams erupted and the crowd panicked, fleeing as fast as they could, however most of them were frozen. Our famous trio instantly hid in order to transform while a pale blue figure in black figure skating clothes skated into the rink from the hole the explosion made. Once Danika saw who entered, her face paled with anxiousness, her stomach tied in a tight knot. After all, she knew who the calamity was.

"I am Ice Star," the akumatized woman said. "And I will win the GP Finals and freeze the world"


	21. Chapter 21

Nadja Wintergreen was one of the best figure skaters. Even Viktor thought so and so did Yakov their trainer. Untill it turned out she cheated on the last Grand Prix and got excluded. Since then, her little sister, Danika Wintergreen was the star among the female skaters. And Nadja hated her. She was the annoying little sister in every sense of the phrase. She easily surpassed Nadja and now she was about to win the Finals despite Nadja's every effort to keep her away. If she couldn't win, then neither will her little sister: She ruined her blades in the last moment, she sent her blackmailing messages anonymously, she terrorized her at home, she even beat her up, twice, no thrice, but the little bitch just got up and went on. To make things worse, both fell in love with Viktor, though he suddenly left and dropped off of the surface of the Earth (only to later reappear as the coach of a Japanese figure skater), and Nadja, of course blamed Danika for it. The girl just shrugged it off and went on building her career, namely getting into the Grand Prix Finals. That's when Nadja had enough and heard Hawk Moth's sweet promise and became Ice Star.

"So, my darling little sister. What will you say, when I freeze you and the rest of the world into icicles?!" Nadja said viciously, then spead up, jumped and twirled, making icicles shoot out of her skates towards Danika. Landing, she expected to see her sister frozen, however three superheroes were there, protecting the skater.

"You seem to be a little frozen," Chat said grinning. "You could go to the corner, it's 90 degrees there." That earned him two loud smacks from the two female heroes and a couple of glares.

"I'll freeze you and take your miraculouses after I have dealt with my sister!" Ice Star spat.

"Sorry, but no," Bunny said picking the younger Wintergreen up and leaping away to hide her.

"I'm sorry," the woman silently said as the blonde heroine placed her in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. "My sister's hatred towards me caused you trouble."

"Oh, no worries! This is our job," the white rabbit winked and leapt back to the arena, where Chloé was silently weaping at the feet of a frozen Nathanael, hidden from Ice Star, who was currently engaged by now four heroes.

"Come baCK YOU SNEAKY CAT!" The akuma spat, chasing Chat Noir, occasionally jumping and shooting icicles in all eight directions. Bunny Decided to make a clone who helped out in the fight, while she stayed back and sneaked next to Chloé.

"What happened?" The heroine asked.

"He saved me," the mayor's daughter sniffled. "And now he's an ice statue." Bunny merely used the powers Kurama gave her and swiftly melted the ice around the tomato haired boy, who collapsed into Chloé's arms, shivering.

"Now go and warm up," she said. The couple nodded and hastily left while Bunny went back to the fight scene, making the clone disappear. "So what's up?" She asked Ladybug, Rena Rouge and Carapace, who were standing by the side, watching a grinning Chat playing tag with a frustrated Ice Star.

"Oh, just waiting for our kitty to get bored," Ladybug shrugged.

"He's been playing this for a while now," Rena added flatly.

"Though Ice Star seems way more tired," Carapace commented.

"Come. BACK!" The woman roared still leaping, but still not catching Chat. Even the icicles she shot from her skates didn't reach the cat.

"Well then," Ladybug sighed getting bored. "LUCKY CHARM!" And in a few seconds she got a candy cane. Blinking, she looked around.

"Oh come on! I was still playing!" Chat whined. Realising her job, Ladybug leapt, snatching off the cat's belt tail, tying it to the cane and threw it towards Ice Star's skates. The cane got caught up in the blade, making the skater trip and fall. Chat Noir hastily broke the blades with his baton. An akuma catch and a 'Miraculous Ladybug' chant later, Nadja Wintergreen stood in the place of Ice Star.

"Where is my sister?" She asked, before the heroes could fist bump.

"At the Dupain-Cheng bakery," Bunny replied.

"I'm actually here," said Wintergreen appeared from behind the seats. "I came back after a while to see how the fight went on."

"You," Nadja spat. With a scream she leapt towards her sister, but Bunny and Carapace stopped her from doing any actual harm. "You ruINED MY LIFE! I hate you. I hate YOU! All I ever wanted was a little sister who admired me, but all I got was a bitch who mocked me!" A silent, fat tear trickled down Danika's cheeks and her lips thinned.

"You lost that sister the moment you first terrorized me and ruined my blades at the last moment," the girl said coldly. It made Nadja's breath hitch in the negative way. "I thought so much of you, старшая сестра*. Not even the fact that you cheated made me think less of you. But the fact that you started beating me up physically, mentally and in soul, that made me change my mind of you." Nadja's lips thinned and she spoke.

"Well, you still ruined my life with your talent, младшая сестра**," she spat. That's when the police's sirens could be heard and the officers entered. It turned out that Nadja was wanted in Russia for abusing her sister. As the police brought her away, Danika yelled one last sentence to her sister:

"Despite everything... я люблю тебя***!" Nadja hearing this visibly shuddered and looked back, her face bitter, eyes teary.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Rena said and the other heroes nodded along.

"Do you think she will be happier if I visit her in jail?" Danika asked, voice tired.

"Definitely," Ladybug said warmly. "You are her sister after all." Danika sighed then nodded her agreement. Soon the heroes left, after they had made sure the figure skater was back safe in her hotel. No need to say that the next day, they repeated the Grand Prix Finals and Danika Wintergreen won the gold medal to Yakov's great pleasure.

*starshaya sestra - elder sister

**mladshaya sestra - younger sister

*** ya lyublyu tebya - I love you


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

Nathanael pinched the bridge of his nose and Chloè sighed. Both were getting a headache from little Luca's crying. The blonde woman got up groaning and picked her son up from the crib.

"Is he hungry, again?" The artist asked yawning.

"Yeah," the woman slumped back next to her husband, with the baby in her arms, gently suckling on her nipple.

"I wonder how Alya does it with her twins," the man groaned, then kissed Chloé's cheek after he had sat up on the bed.

"Or Addie. Both Mari and Naru gave birth a month ago, and Naru has twins. So that makes three crying babies," the mayor's daughter said pursing her lips.

"And I dreamt that the next time it's gonna be the other way round. Mari will have twins and Naru will have a single kid," Nathanael added.

"No way," Chloé snorted. "I lost 10 euros to Alya. That is if Mari really will give birth to twins and Naru to a single kid, the way you said."

"What?! You bet on my future seeing skills?" The male whined, faking pain.

"Oh, come on," Chloé rolled her eyes at the artist.

"I beg your pardon. I dreamt that we would have a son and you were like 'oooh, noo, I'm not pregnant ye~t'," here he spoke in a high pitched voice, imitating his wife, who merely snorted. "And I was like 'oooh, but you aaare!' And next week turns out you were pregnant!"

"Fine!" Chloé huffed slightly laughing.

"And what about Alya's twins? Didn't I dream about them dying in the womb if not making a C-Section earlier? And that Naru will have twins too? Or pretty much all the akumas in the last 7 years?" Nathanael wriggled his brows at the blonde. "Speaking of akumas, there'll be one at the Trocadero tomorrow."

"All right, all right, you win!" Chloé chuckled. "Now stay quiet so Luca can fall asleep." Nathanael chuckled and lay back properly onto the bed, snuggling up to the sitting Chloé's legs. The woman patted his head, ruffling his hair with a hand, while she kept Luca in the other. The baby soon fell asleep and the mother gently placed her back onto the crib next to their bed, then lay back beside the father. Fortunately, their night went on undisturbed. Unlike their next day, where there actually was an akuma at the Trocadero, just as Nathanael predicted. Needless to say, that in three years, Marinette and Naruko got pregnant again, and just as the artist dreamt, Marinette had twins and Naruko had one baby. Kurama on the other hand had his third kid attend university by that time, while his first kid was going to become a father. His second instead was travelling from country to country, sending postcards and photos to his family, though after a year she came back and settled down.

And thus, we reached the point where they lived happily ever after (though still with lot of akumas to defeat).

Fin ^^


End file.
